No More Tears
by romancerox
Summary: Princess Amu's 'cool and spicy' attitude has scared off all her suitors. All except one. He finds her attitude and personality fun to tease and toy with. Amuto!
1. I

**No More Tears**

--

"For her hand of marriage, I propose three hundred chara eggs and fifty embryos. I will also include a portion of land and…" I feel my mind drifting out of focus as the fifteenth suitor of the week comes and tries to buy me. So far, my parents haven't sold me yet.

"Amu!" I jerk out of my daze and find the suitor and my mother staring at me.

I feel myself sweatdrop, "Yes, mother?"

"Pay attention to this lovely gentleman," she said simply, waving a hand at the suitor. I almost gagged. Until this point, I haven't even looked at the suitor and he was anything, but lovely. He looked not a day past thirty-two, had a belly the size of the cake I had for my 13th birthday, and his mustache did not look like it had been trimmed for ages. Not to mention his droopy eyes that seemed to sag along with his bronze face. His legs were surprisingly thin, though.

"Princess Amu," he said in a voice he must have thought lovingly. He came over with his belly jiggling to the chair I was sitting on and took my hand. I resisted pulling my hand away as I saw the look my mother gave me from behind him.

"Marry me, princess, and we will have great fun. Night and day," he whispered the last line and winked.

I snatched my hand away and stood up, "You disgusting man. I do not want to have fun with you day or night and I will certainly not marry you!"

I marched away, almost tripping on the long, slim pink dress I was forced into. My tiara nearly slipped off at my abrupt exit.

As I yanked open the doors, I could hear my mother apologizing profusely and the suitor yelling about how disgraceful and unladylike I was.

I smirked. This happened so often, it was as if it was a scene written out in a play. Ever since my father ordered the command of announcing that any men could marry his daughter, suitors have poured into the castle. Everyday, men (mostly princes and those who believed themselves to be rich enough to be a prince) would come to our palace and offer this or that. Some offerings were unbelievable, like the fellow, a few days ago, who offered a lion's head. It was real too.

Why would they want to marry me? The answer's simple. So they could use me and become the next king. They don't want me, they want power. All men are selfish and pathetic, with the exception of my father.

Since my 17th birthday just passed, my parents are stressing their poor hearts out at finding me a husband. Mother says it's time I settle down and Father says he won't live forever and must find an heir now. As my parents did not bore a son, but rather two daughters, I, being the oldest of the two, must find a suitable husband to become king and I would become the queen to assist him.

My parents are the king and queen of Seiyo Kingdom. My mother was the descendent of the royal blood line, but her older brother was killed in war, therefore she had to marry in an arranged marriage. She has told me that she hated my father the moment she laid eyes on him. His short, orange hair irritated her so. But, somehow, as life moved on, she grew to love him.

I'm not quite sure if she was telling me this just to make me feel better or to persuade me to marry.

"Amu! This is the sixteenth suitor you have angered this week!" Even in the state of fury, my mother walked gracefully out of the room, like a queen.

I turn towards her, "The fifteenth," I say back coldly.

She was unfazed, "At this rate, you will be ninety by the time you find a husband!"

"I-"

She cut in, "No matter. I will find you a husband, whether you like him or not!" She stared at me, as if wishing me to snap back.

I do not give her the satisfaction. Instead I reply, "Do as you wish," and walk away.

As I'm walking away, I give myself a mental beating. I'm always like this, acting cold and distant. I want to cry to my mother and beg her not marry me off, but ever since I was twelve years old, I was labeled as the 'cool and spicy' princess.

It was the beginning of a new princess training course and I felt like throwing up. The teacher asked me to introduce myself and all that came out of my mouth was, "Hello." The class swooned and soon I became 'cool and spicy' Amu. I guess to avoid any more attention; I just followed the label, until I was tangled in it.

I want to change the façade, but I'm too much of a coward. I have two amazing friends who I can be myself with, though. Their names are Ran and Su. Even though my mother discourages me to spend time with them, mostly because they're maids, I spend my days talking and laughing with them.

I also have a cat named Miki who is remarkable at drawing. I found her dipping her paw in a bucket of paint and dripping them across the floor, making a wonderful flower design. Quickly, I ordered a small room for her to paint in. Despite her odd light blue fur, I love her more than anything. I can tell her secrets and pour my feelings to her and she'll bob her head up and down, as if she understands what I'm saying to her.

I walk to my room and flop down onto my checkered pink bed spread. I let out a huge sigh.

When will my mother give up and realize I do not want to marry? Not for money, not for love, not for anything. I catch myself. Maybe for love, but I don't believe I'll ever fall in love. Fairy tale endings just don't happen. They might for a few weeks, maybe even months, but then reality catches up with them and they fall in a pit of despair, wailing for their lost loved one.

The door creaks open and as I sit up, a dark-pink haired head pops in, followed by a blonde head. I grin.

"Amu?" They come in.

"How are you feeling?" Su asks, green eyes flashing with concern as she stands next to me, examining me.

"I'm fine," I sigh again.

"Another suitor, Amu?" Ran sits down besides me, twirling a pink visor she always carries, even though Mother objects it. I convinced her to let Ran wear it though. "You lucky brat, so many guys chasing you."

I glare at her, "You want rich, fat men all over you? Go ahead, take my position. I would gladly trade spots."

Ran laughs, "Alright. I understand."

"Look what I made, desu!" Su exclaims, taking out chocolate chip cookies from her apron.

"Cookies!" My weakness is sweet stuff, especially Su's chocolate chip cookies. I had not known such things existed until one day, she surprised me by baking them for me. My life has not been the same since.

I stuffed one into my mouth and savored the taste. Warm chocolate melting in my mouth mixed with brown sugar goodness. Heaven wouldn't taste any better.

I stuffed a few more into my mouth and swallowed. "You are just amazing at cooking, Su. I don't think I've ever asked this, but how did you get so good at cooking?"

Su was chewing on a cookie and took a few seconds before she replied, "I guess since my father was a baker, I always grew up around food and fell in love with it." She shrugged, "I'm not as good as him still."

I playfully slapped her, "Of course you are. You're better than the head chef."

She smiled, "Thanks, desu. I know you know that I'm not, but I appreciate it anyway."

I smiled back. It was strange how she and Ran always saw right to my ugly core, but still stayed at my side.

Ran leaned forward, "So what are you looking for in a husband?"

I tilted my head, pretending to think, "Well, knowing the fact that I do not want one, that would be hard to decide."

She let out an exasperated sound, "Say you were older and you did. Who would you fall in love with?"

"Hm… Someone with brains, for one matter. I would hate to batter conversation with someone duller than a rock. He would have to treat everyone with respect, no matter what rank they are. Someone who can express themselves honestly, without hiding anything. I think that's about it."

"You care not about looks?" Ran asked curiously.

I thought for a moment, "You're right. This might sound extremely selfish, but I wouldn't want to wed someone with a hideous face and wake up everyday to see his face."

"Wake up from doing what?" Ran joked.

I felt myself turn red, "Ran!"

She grinned and asked seriously, "Is that all you're looking for?"

I nod.

Suddenly a masculine voice spoke, "Thankfully, I meet all your demands."

I whipped my head towards my door and stifled a gasp. There was a man with astonishingly blue hair leaning against my doorframe. How had I not noticed him?

I registered the fact that he was gorgeous, but disregarded it and demanded, "Who are you?"

He mocked a bow, which aroused my fury even more, "Your fiancé."

I laughed, "Has my mother brainwashed you already?"

"Actually, I haven't talked to her yet. A pretty young servant escorted me here," he licked his lips.

I didn't even want to think between the lines. "You revolt me. Leave and never come back," I said, ignoring the warning looks my friends were shooting at me.

He placed a hand over his chest, "I feel hurt. Why not lead me to your mother? We should have a chat."

He came over and slipped an arm around my waist. I tried to twist away, but he locked his grip tighter and said, "Let me speak to your mother."

I had no clue why I was being so obstinate, but I refused.

He grabbed my chin and made me meet his eyes which were also a beautiful color of cerulean. I felt my exteriors melting. Something that has never happened before.

"Please, Amu?"

I snapped awake, "How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows the famous 'cool and spicy' princess Amu," he replied. He tugged me to the door. I stood completely still.

"Let go of me and I'll show you to my mother."

He sighed and loosened his hold on my waist and I twisted away.

"This way," I muttered. Ran and Su were staring at me and I sent them a look saying I would talk to them later. They nodded.

On the way to the room I call 'Ignorant suitors room', the man kept trying to slip his arm around my waist.

I shoved him away many times and asked for his name. He smirked and said he would tell me if I gave him a kiss. Finally, I commanded him to tell me his name.

"Ikuto," he responded simply.

I nodded my head, indicating I heard him.

When we got to the 'Ignorant suitors room' I was surprised to see my mother sitting there already. A man with white hair and glasses was talking to her. She looked up and said a bit too cheerfully, "Ah, Amu! This is Gozen, emperor of East Erls…apperantly a small kingdom far to the north, who has offered his son to marry you."

I was about to retort when the man named Gozen said shakily, "I-I know Ikuto i-isn't the most ch-charming man, but he honestly i-is a great person."

My mother took over, "I agreed to let Ikuto stay a few months and have you two acquainted. Who knows? You might finally fall in love? If not, you two will still be married. Gozen has offered an irresistible amount of chara eggs and embryos. Besides that, when you two marry, our kingdoms will be unified."

"You would exchange your daughter for money and a few square feet of land!? How could you?" I almost screamed my frustration. I was going to marry this arrogant man!?

"Amu…" I was about to snap back, when I realized it was Gozen who had spoken. His voice was very faint.

"I-I am very s-sorry you are unhappy. But I am g-getting old and I w-would do anything f-for my son to be w-wed. You see, i-it was his mother's d-death wish, for Ikuto to be married before b-both his parents die."

I glanced at Ikuto who standing solemnly and looked back at Gozen. I sighed as I felt my heart started feeling sympathetic. I nodded.

My mother's face was blazing with happiness and Gozen started sobbing, "Oh, t-thank you!"

I stole another glance at Ikuto and saw he was staring at me, smirking.

I snapped, "What?"

He just kept smirking and finally said, "We're going to be husband and wife in a month, _Amu-chan_."

I swallowed and comprehension of what I had agreed to started sinking in.

Oh dear.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A story just popped into my mind as I was staring blankly at a few Shugo Chara fanfics, until BOOM this story formed. The title will make sense as the story progresses and I'm so happy that it seems to be an original title.

Also, I have no clue what Gozen looks like in Shugo Chara, so if you do…please tell me. Thanks!

I hope you continue to read!

Review and make me happier than Ikuto makes Amu happy!

_Just a note to those who are reading **Moonlit Rose**_:

I'm so sorry for not updating the story. Too many paths do I want to take with that story, I just can't decide. I have not abandoned the story, have no fear.


	2. II

**No More Tears**

--

"Stop following me around!" I snapped as I walked down a hallway.

"But, Amu-chan, shouldn't we get to know each other more?" I could hear his smirk.

"No and stop calling me Amu-chan!" I felt my teeth gritting against each other in irritation. He had been following me around ever since Gozen had left, after thanking me countless times.

"Why not?" He paused, "_Amu-chan_?"

I caught myself on the verge of screaming, but that would destroy the image others have created for me. The image I myself despise. I have the chance to break it before I form it…But I don't take it. I throw away the opportunity of changing my pretense.

I throw my hand in the air and say icily, "Get away from me or I'll call the guards on you."

He looked a little stunned and uncertain, but quickly wiped it away with a chuckle.

I stared. How could he be laughing? Any sane person would walk away quickly at this point.

He kept chuckling and stared right back. I felt my cheeks heat up a little bit at his intense gaze and glared, "I'm serious."

He instantly became solemn, but I could tell he was fighting back another wave of laughter. "As you wish, my princess." He turned on his foot and walked away.

I watched him leave and felt my chest a sigh of relief, then it restricted at the thought that he was going to be my… I blanched…my husband.

How did I get myself into this awful situation? Right. His father stole my heart with his sob story. Why did I even buy it? I let out a gust of air.

"Amu! Amu!" I turned to see my two friends running towards me. They slowed down as I replied, "How is your day?"

They gave me a look and I could tell they were dying to know what was happening. I put up a finger, signaling them to give me a few seconds to rearrange my thoughts.

I decided to put it simply, "I'm getting married."

They gasped in unison and said, "Oh no, Amu! Are you serious!?" I would've laughed and teased them about being soul sisters, but the matter wasn't exactly that of a joke.

I nodded, "Yes."

"To whom?" Ran asked carefully.

"Ikuto," I could feel my mouth saying his name with disgust. How have I come to dislike him so? I barely know him. I, of all people, should understand that the outside character might not be their true self.

"Tell, desu!" Su said.

I started telling them about Gozen and how his deceased wife's wish was for Ikuto to get married, when a maid rushed up to us and declared my mother wished to see me.

"Why?" I supposed I said it a bit too forcefully, for the maid flinched, making feel somewhat guilty.

She hung her head and shook it.

I nodded to Ran and Su, telling them I'll tell everything to them later.

I walked up to my mother's room and saw my father there as well.

When he saw that I was about to enter the room, he walked towards me with arms as if to embrace me.

"Dear daughter, Amu! Do my ears deceive me? You are getting married!?" I groaned. Even though my father was a king, he could act very childish at times.

I side-stepped his embrace, ignoring the hurt on his face, and answered back, "I guess I am."

"Amu! So cool!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. If I did and Mother caught me, I would be immediately sent back to Mistress Fujisaki. I shuddered. Her manner classes were almost as brutal as her dancing classes. Her daughter…or as I recently found out…her son was a very kind person who contrasted his mother greatly. Where she was strict, he was lenient.

"Mother," I faced my mother, "I am to marry this man, even if I don't fall in love with him?"

She nodded and I felt my insides tear open with anger. I clenched my fists.

My first thoughts were to say 'that's not fair!' but saying those three words would completely who I am.

Instead, two words coldly run from my mouth, "I refuse."

My father looked at me, "Amu, that's not possible. The deal is set."

I opened my mouth to argue back, but my mother interrupted me, "Darling, I know this is hard for you. Give it a try for a month and when that month comes to an end, let's see what happens. Ikuto seems like a great man and he's quite handsome too. You two would make a lovely couple."

My arguments wither away. My parents have won, I have lost. My only hope now is to wait a month and see what the future brings.

My parents dismissed me and I was left with my thoughts. My legs unconsciously led me to my bedroom. All the time, my brain was working double time.

Marrying at an age of mere 17? What a joke. I am neither ready for this kind of commitment nor am I ready for a husband, who, supposedly, I am to spend the rest of my life with. Marriage is an eternal thing. To separate from the one who you exchange vows to would be a shame to the family. And I, as princess of the Hinamori family, cannot possibly bring such shame.

I shake my head, frustrated.

"Yo," I feel a breath in my ear. Straight away, I jump. I get startled easily, it's a trait I dislike of myself.

I turn and suddenly find myself looking into a pair of jade blue eyes. I tear myself away.

"Get out," I stated flatly.

"Is there an answer for my earlier question?"

I stare at him, stumped.

"Can we get to know each other better?" He wound his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him; my back against his chest. His grip was very tight and I couldn't break free.

"Let go of me, you insolent cat." I didn't know what made me say that, but the way this man acted reminded me so much of that feline mammal.

"Would you like me to show you how insolent I can be?" I almost blushed at the way he asked the question.

"N-no!" I cursed myself for stuttering. I could sense he was smirking. I half-heartedly struggled a bit more. It was a futile move and a rebounding one. I felt him tightening his arms.

"Stammering now, are we? Am I affecting you, _Amu_?" He placed his chin upon my shoulder and turned his head, so he was breathing on my neck and I could feel his soft hair brushing my face.

I felt body tightening. No matter how I much I want to deny it, I have never felt this way before. My palms were starting to sweat and my heart felt like it was zooming around my ribs. Not one of the best signs.

"Ikuto!" I harshly whispered, my voice didn't seem to be itself. "Not here!"

I heard his throaty chuckle and swallowed.

"Not here? Then, where? Pray tell me, it's a room with a couch or a bed," he whispered back in my ear.

I froze. I hadn't meant it like that! I quickly broke out of his loosened grip and yelled, "Nowhere! I meant nowhere! And, no, you are not affecting me the least!"

I stomped out my room and realized my idiotic mistake and stomped back in.

"You get out! This is _my_ room!"

He perched on my bed and smirked, "I don't think so. It's about time you showed some hospitality. After all, we're going to be married."

I rolled my eyes, grateful for the missing presence of my mother. I marched over to the arrogant man, grabbed him by the arm, ignoring his '_This intimate, already?'_, and forced him out of my room. The last job was quite hard. His lean body disguised his strength. Before he left, he placed a hand on my cheek and stroked it. Then, he closed the door behind him, leaving me rooted to the ground.

I groaned as I sat down at my vanity table. I looked into the mirror and saw a flushed pink haired girl's face. Damn it. I was blushing.

How had I been so careless? I penetrated my mirage of 'cool and spicy' in less than fifteen minutes…and with a man I barely knew! I have never acted like that before. Not in front of my parents, not in front of my mistresses or teachers, not in front of anyone. Something in him let me loose and I hate him for it.

Dinner passed without much disruption. I ordered for mine to be brought to my room, so I wouldn't have to face anyone.

As I was finishing my dinner, a scratching noise was heard outside my door. I stood up and opened it. My eyes widened.

It was a dark blue cat. Interesting, I always thought Miki was the only odd-colored cat alive.

I crouched down and petted it, listening to its meows and wary eyes.

"It's ok," I whispered, "I'm a friend. It's alright." Still, it continued to watch me with careful, almost ominous yellow eyes. I continued to rub its fur and whispering, until it started purring.

I checked it real quick and confirmed it was a male. I could tell he was enjoying himself.

"What's your name, little one?" I chuckled to myself. As if the cat could talk back.

"Yoru," a male's voice said. I stood up at once.

"You!" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

He placed a hand over his heart, "Amu, you wound me so."

"Get out," I snapped.

"Technically, I am not in your room, but standing in the hallway." He smirked and I couldn't help but wonder if that little lift of the lips was a permanent feature of his face.

"Haven't you missed me?" He asked.

"I've seen a little over four hours ago. How can I miss you if you don't leave and never come back?"

He grinned, blue eyes sparking, "You counted the hours we've been apart?"

I frowned and made an attempt to slam my door. He was quicker than I thought. He stopped the door with his hand and slid an arm around my waist. This again?

"How about a goodnight kiss?" He asked, blowing into my face.

I didn't move or reply.

He moved his face closer to mine and I could feel his breath on my face. Before his lips could touch mine, I slapped him.

He looked extremely stunned and I felt a twinge of triumph.

"Your tricks might have worked on other women, but they will certainly not work on me," I announced and slipped out of his grasp, closing the door on him.

"But they will," I heard him say as he walked away.

Those three words was a challenge to my ear. I will not fall for him, ever.

--

Gozen,

Our plan is going well. I will not let you down again.

Ikuto

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Holy jeez! I cannot believe the turnout of this fanfic. I am so happy that you guys enjoy reading this fic, I must say that the romance in this is a LOT easier to write than _Moonlit Rose_. I honestly hope you keep reading this and reviewing! I love getting feedback!

Can you imagine the look on my face when I realized the first chapter alone got _19_ reviews!!

Oh yes, I forgot this in my first chapter, but I'm sure you all realize this by now

I don't and will never own Shugo Chara!. I am neither selling nor trying to gain by writing this fic. (Ok, I'm trying to gain reviews and feedback and happy readers. But that's it!)

Also, if you would like me to reply to your reviews, include that in your review or send me a quick message. )


	3. III

**No More Tears**

--

"Amu-chan?" Su's worried voice snaps me awake. I stare at her, grinning sheepishly. She walks over to my vanity table, where I was banging my head on and asked, "Are you alright? You were real quiet during dinner."

I flashed a smile at her, hoping to fool her, and say, "I'm absolutely alright."

She looked at me carefully and said slowly, "Ok…but if you need anything, Ran and I aren't too busy tonight."

I nodded and she gave me a gentle pat on the back and walked out of my room. I sighed and laid my head down on the desk, wishing for someone to take my place. The morning events flooded into my head…

"There's no way I am sleeping in the same room, netherless the same bed as him!" I had an extremely hard time keeping my rising voice calm, as I pointed at Ikuto, who was pretending to look hurt.

"And why would that be a problem?" My mother's all too innocent voice asked. She and my father were sitting on a couch, while I stood in front of them and Ikuto standing against the wall in the back of them

I stuck needles in her eyes with mine. She barely flinched.

"He's a pervert!" I accused, and then I said with almost a whine, "We've been doing perfectly fine for the last five days in separate rooms." It was true. I secured guards around my room; therefore Ikuto could not vaporize into my room. I haven't seen him since our last encounter, which is perfectly fine for me. I do not like having my true self be seen by utter strangers.

My mother laughed a tinkling laugh, perfect for a queen, and my father laughed a throaty chuckle, also fit for a king.

I stared at them. Was this honestly funny? I could not think of anything more serious. Just moments ago, my mother announced that she would move me and Ikuto into room. After all, we were to be married. I almost went ballistic.

"Dear Amu," my mother began and I inwardly groaned, "Ikuto is a fine young man who would never show inappropriate behavior, I assure you. Besides, you and your fiancé should get to know each other better."

I felt myself flushing as I saw Ikuto wag his eyebrows from the back and glared at him. He in return looked me up and down in an exaggerated form of way. I feel my cheeks growing hot.

What I was wearing wasn't exactly flattering my figure, but that was fine. It was a simple dress of black, red, and white checkers on the skirt part and all black on the bodice. The black sleeves almost reached my elbows, but not quiet. I refused the white lace that was to be sewn into it.

"It is settled then!" My father announced and suddenly became teary eyed, "Oh, my daughter getting married! What a day!"

"I'm not getting married yet!" I yell, my calm self finally breaking. They both stared at me as I breathed heavily and continued, "Do I get a say in this at all?"

They looked at each other and back up at me and shook their heads.

"Just as I thought," I said coldly as I walked past their couch to the door. Ikuto was silently standing against the wall, watching me.

Before I leave, I say to the door, "Then why bother asking me?"

No reply.

I walked out. I hear footsteps behind me and I say over my shoulder, "Don't follow me."

I sped up my walking to our palace's garden. I always loved taking care of that garden, despite the fact that it was "too dirty for a princess".

Just the aroma of the grass and flowers calmed me down and I sat down underneath a great oak tree. The light scattered on the grass through the tree's leaves. I sighed and leaned my head against the trunk.

All of a sudden, a face pops up, "Boo."

I raise my head up quickly, almost bumping his and roll my eyes, "Not you again. You must be very attracted to me to follow me around so much."

He stared straight into my golden eyes. I had to tell myself to not forget to breathe. Fainting in front him would be more than embarassing.

He raised a hand and slowly raised it to my face. His face came closer to mine and I could smell the air he was breathing. I was one hundred percent frozen and didn't even attempt to stop him. Before anything happened, he flicked my forehead.

"Hey!"

He chuckled as he leaned back against the trunk to, on the other side of the tree. I could hear my heart start beating again. Apparently, it had stopped.

"You despise me very much?" He suddenly asked, "Why?"

I felt disconcerted, "For obvious reasons."

"Name three."

"Easily. You act as if we're already married, you are perverted and…" I wracked my brain, cursing the fact that I couldn't think of another reason.

I heard a chuckle from the other side of the trunk, "Ladies love that."

I made a gagging sound, "I'm not like those ladies."

Unexpectedly, he appeared in front of me, staring right into my eyes again, "I can tell, Amu."

I involuntarily shiver at the way he said my name.

"Well," he stood up, brushing himself off and said, "As your mother commanded, we should get to know each other better. Will you grant me the honor by accompanying me for a stroll?"

I gaped at him. Never have I ever seen him so polite or…gentleman-like. I've only known him for about a week and that hardly counts, but honestly…the name Ikuto just screams 'pervert'.

"Please, Amu?"

I hesitated. This was a great chance for me to understand his true self a bit better, unless he was who he was, which true in many cases. A human not only disguises who they are, but convinces themselves that their disguise is their true self. I am one the few who understands that my outer exterior is who I really am not.

"I have nothing better to do," I reply and get up, ignoring his outstretched hand.

I got up and stalked past him, groaning at my childish behavior. But then, how was one to act when they are forced to marry someone they hated? I stopped. Did I really hate this man? I haven't even talked to him much.

I almost chuckled out loud…of course I hated this man. He acted as if he _owned_ me already, which will definitely not the be case, whether we marry or not.

"So…" I broke out of my thoughts as his voice started talking, "We're sharing a bed, Amu?"

I turned around and glared at him, "Don't be getting any ideas, pervert cat."

He just smirked and walked ahead of me, "Why would you say such a thing?"

I nearly stomped my feet on the ground in frustration, but resisted. Instead, I turned on the balls of my feet and strolled away from him, quietly. I really did not feel like spending anymore time with that man.

"I'll be looking forward to tonight!" I heard him calling after me, as he noticed I was walking away.

I swear, steam was visibly seen from my ears.

--

_Ping! Ping! Ping_!

I looked out of my window and was startled at the fact that it was raining.

Scratch that.

It was pouring. Galleons and galleons of water was falling from the sky. It was beautiful.

I watched the raindrops fall. Each of them came together from one rain cloud, but now they separate; each on their own journey. Some will be fed to plants, some will be used quench our thirst, and others will simply evaporate and start over. What would it feel like to be rain?

I sighed. I bet none of the raindrops was forced to marry. A loud cracking sound filled my ears and I jumped.

Suddenly, everything went dark. Our star orbs (the light-source made from the recently discovered electricity and fire combination) went out.

My teeth started to chatter. Another trait that I hate of myself is that I'm afraid of the dark. No one would expect 'cool and spicy' Amu to be scared of a little blackness, but, truth to be told, I'd rather face an angry horde of buffalos, than be alone in the dark for more than a few minutes.

Lightning crackled and thunder roared.

"Oh, of course, let's not forget the lightning and thunder, shall we?" I mutter sarcastically to myself as I climb into my bed.

I was about to put the covers of my bed, when a husky voice surprises me.

"Scared of the dark, I see?"

I stiffened up. How dare he see me in my most vulnerable state? No one has ever seen me scared in my life. I have never been viewed as weak, but now…here he was, watching me cower in my bed because of some light and sound.

"Too scared to talk?" I ignored him still. Suddenly, the bed creaks and I feel him sliding in next to me. I gasp.

"What are you doing?" I hiss. He better not violate me! I could have him beheaded. No, tortured and then thrown into a lake to miserably drown.

I shook my head. Since when have I gotten so violent?

Thunder shook my room so hard that I shook with it, with a little yelp to add to that. I closed my eyes in humiliation.

Arms wound itself around my head and I feel my head being pulled down to a hard chest. "Don't be stupid. The thunder won't hurt you," his voice was…soft and gentle.

His arms are so loose that I could probably escape from his embrace, quiet easily too. For some reason, I couldn't find the strenth to.

There was a pounding noise too, but I ignored it…almost grateful for his embrace.

Lightning flared and I flinched, harshly. The arms gripped me a little tighter, not uncomfortable though.

"It will be over soon," his soothing voice said.

I nodded and looked up at him and my breath caught in my throat. He was looking down at me with something in his eyes that most definitely would have made me go weak in the knees and had me fall, if I weren't on a bed.

"Th-thank you," I whispered.

He kept looking at me and whispered something that I did not hear. The pounding sound was growing louder.

"I didn't know thunder was so loud," I tried making small talk.

He looked at me oddly, "It's lightening up."

That's when I realized, with horrification, that the pounding sound was my heart. It was thumping painfully within me.

"Try to sleep," he murmured and I unconsciously relaxed as his hand massaged my back as it was becoming rigid.

I did not want to fall asleep in the arms of this arrogant, conceited man.

Even though, this arrogant, conceited man comforted you? A voice whispered in my head.

My whole body started relaxing as his firm hand continued to loosen up my muscles.

Whatever, I thought as I yawned. One night would be ok. Blackness that I was not afraid of flooded my eyes.

"Stop it, Miki!" I laughed softly later on that night. Since when did her blue fur become so long and so…humanlike? My eyes immediately shot open.

It was no Miki, but the back of Ikuto's head. I gulped. I checked my legs real quick. No pain, no blood. I sighed with relief. Thank goodness.

No matter how much he teased me, I just knew he wasn't that kind of person. It was a still a little dark, so I turned my back to him and drifted off to sleep again.

"Amu-chan…Amu-chan…" A voice sang my voice in a silly way as I turned on my bed.

"Amu, Amu, Amu!" I was starting to get quiet irritated.

I opened my eyes and sat up. Ikuto was sitting up also and grinning at me... with no shirt on.

"Wh-what?" I snapped, refusing to look at his chest.

"How much did you enjoy sleeping with me?" Ikuto asked casually.

"Weird question," I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes.

"You liked it tremendously," He declared.

"Sure," I said incoherently.

He leaned over and took me into his arms, like last night. This time, there was no black shirt in the way and my face felt warm. I pushed him off, saying, "_No one_ knows I hate the dark. _No one_ will know, ever! Got it?"

He just laughed and got off the bed. I stared after him as he walked away, wishing he could have stayed with me for a little longer.

Then, my brain shut down and I clutched my head as one clear thought passed through it.

_I wanted Ikuto to stay with me. _

--

Gozen,

The princess is falling for me. Don't forget your part of the deal.

Ikuto

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Cue the suspense music-

Yay! Another chapter is out! I hope you liked it! I know I enjoyed typing it!

**Special thanks to my reviewers **

Tell me if this story is moving too fast for you, I would love to hear about it, but it won't change much.

I'm planning for this story to be about 10 chapters... I hope you stick with it 'till then!


	4. IV

A/N: Hey everyone!! I'm REALLY sorry for the wait, but here's the GREAT NEWS!!! I have wrote out _every_ chapter (basically, I have the whole story written out) and will be updating every 3-4 days, depending on my time... so the long wait is finally over! Wooo!

To everyone who thinks Amu is in love with Ikuto...I have to say for her, no she is not. She simply realized that Ikuto might not be a bad person, but nowhere in my story, did I say she was in love..._yet_. ;) Just to clear things out a little.

Also, I would like to point out that even if you threaten to hunt me down and behead me and cut me 100 times... each time purposely missing a major artery and making me scream, I still **will not** change my plot line. If I want to make Ikuto evil, I damn well will. So, please, if you hate my story, you may tell me so, but there really is **no** need to threaten my life.

**No More Tears **

--

"What are you doing?" I asked as calmly as I could, which came out somewhat of a shriek.

I had walked up my stairs and into the hallway that was strangely crowded. Maids and butlers stood in a line that snaked up and down my hallway with different articles of clothes, furniture or some sort of object we use in life.

Usually, no one ever went into that hall, for it led to no other room than mine. I looked ahead and, before I could feel embarrassed, I felt my blood boiling.

It was Ikuto. He was standing in front of my door and not letting anyone in, therefore creating a massive crowd that, I had to impressively admit, could make quite a straight line.

I shoved my way through as politely as the hallway permitted. I practically stomped all the way.

"What are you doing?"

Ikuto looked down at me, eyes shockingly blue and previous night events crept in my head, but I was a bit too preoccupied with my anger and curiosity to give it much thought.

"Apparently creating a swarm of servants," he replied casually, as if it were his favorite pastime.

"What is all this?"

"My possessions," he answered simply.

I was dumbfounded.

He smirked at my puzzled expression and explained, "Since I'm to sleep in the same bed as you now…" he paused, obviously to enjoy my pained look and continued, "but I've decided to wait."

"Wait for what?"

He looked at me as if I were a stupid mule, "For my possessions to be placed in your room. In fact, I have stopped it altogether. Aren't I such a great husband?" He leaned close to me.

I placed my hands on his chest to shove him away, but he caught my wrists instead. He pulled me closer and whispered, "Where's my kiss of thanks?"

I tugged away, feeling my stomach flip-flop and turned around, hoping my cheeks weren't as red as they felt. How did one little question affect me so and why did I feel so angry?

Oh right, the fact that he acted like a different species altogether and turned into the teasing jerk once more. At least, he won't be in the same room as me again. Then, possibly, my thoughts would stay straight.

"Where are you going to stay then?" My curiosity pulled through my anger.

"What was that, _Amu-chan_?" He cupped his ear and leaned towards me.

"You heard me."

"I would like to hear it again," he said back.

"I would like for you to answer the question," I replied, a bit out of character.

"Not until you ask again," he smirked.

He stood there, waiting.

Minutes ticked by.

"Where. Are. You. Going. To. Stay?" I gritted out, finally.

He started laughing.

"What?" I did not enjoy being laughed at.

"Where I've been staying for the past two week," he looked at me as if it were obvious, which it was, but I had utterly forgotten about it.

"Oh," was my oh-so-intelligent reply.

He ruffled my hair and left, weaving in and out of the line of servants and butlers crowding the halls. Not one of the most dignified exists, seeing the line of servants and butlers were still there, half watching me and other half (mostly the females) drooled after Ikuto. I half giggled and half scoffed.

No one was moving. I'm thinking they were watching for a reaction of some sort from me.

I glared at them, "What are you doing? Get back to work."

I didn't mean to sound so nasty, but apparently I did, for all of them immediately dispersed and, from the thundering footsteps, _ran_ down the stairs.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

I entered my room and rummaged through the drawer located underneath my vanity table. Finally, I located my treasure.

It was a beautiful silver lock that had a clover engraved upon it. In the middle of the lock, was a hole that strangely represented a keyhole. After many searches, I still have not found the key. I honestly doubt there is a key out there that fit this lock and the maker must have had a great laugh when he thought of the look on the face of the person who bought this lock and could never open it.

Fingering it, I didn't understand how this metallic lock caused so much trouble. My father had told me the story of how this lock was the reason of a great war. Of course, many times he tells tales just to get a kick out of it, but this was woven together so well, it sounded real.

The legend went something like this.

Before our world was separated into the many continents it is now, the Earth was one definite, solid land. Fertile soil was abundant and the people who lived there were at peace with one another.

_Of course, _I had said_, all great legends started as such. I was quickly hushed._

Then, one day a man discovered metal and shared it with his family. His family and no one else. They soon became very rich and very talented alchemists.

Their last great creation was the lock that they named "Humpty Lock". They had entrusted it to their friend, who died from a horrible fever. The lock was then handed off to someone else, but bought by a man who went by the name of Eter Nezog.

Soon, the world realized how much the lock was worth, for it was said to have special powers.

_I always sniggered at this part._

But, Eter Nezog would not let anyone have it. He simply refused all offerings. He hid the lock and wrote a note, before he died, that if enough blood was shed, the lock's power will show itself.

Unbelievably, people accepted that as the truth. Wars broke out from trivial reasons and the world separated. The Earth herself took no more of the nonsense and disasters happened. Rain fell upon the lands, drowning everyone and everything, fire spread burning down land, and earthquakes rumbled, until everything upon the world simply vanished.

Apparently, Eter Nezog's vision came true. Hidden underneath layers and layers of Earth, the Humpty Lock glowed and glowed until the world was once again filled with chattering people, colorful plants, and roaming animals.

Our family was able to gain this lock when my great-great grandfather was traveling in a far off land. It was very rusty and dull at the time, so he traded a comb and an elegant rose for it. He gave it to my great-great grandmother when he married her and ever since, the lock has been passed down from daughter to daughter. My father's eyes twinkled as he told me that each child who received the lock also received a curse to die mysteriously.

Even though, I laugh at the silly legend (for none of my female ancestors, including my mother, did not die from unknown reasons), the lock brings comfort to me, for some odd reason.

A knock was heard.

"Come in," I answered.

It was Su.

"Your mother is calling you," she says, with a tint of fear in her voice, which happens rarely.

"Is she mad?" I ask immediately.

"I think so, desu," she said back.

I have a feeling I already know what it'll be about.

--

"How dare I?" I asked back quietly and coldly, "Pray, tell me again what I am at fault for."

My cold fury was showing and my mother knew it as she bought her shrieking down a notch, "Everyone within miles of the Seiyo Kingdom is buzzing with the news that you, Amu, princess of the Hinamori family, _rejected_ your fiancé!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Rejected him from, exactly?"

My mother's mouth twitched, either from concealing her anger or from suppressing a smile, I could not tell. I lsoon found out it was most likely the second reason.

She would not answer for a few seconds until she finally said, "Staying in your room."

I gaped at her. My eyes most certainly must have been bugging out. I quickly recovered my character and asked coolly, "Is that a crime?" I did not think such a little thing could cause such crisis.

"Apparently, it is," she answered thoughtfully, "People are saying that a woman must never refuse her future-husband in staying in the same room as her."

"Funny," I replied dryly.

She gave me a quizzical look.

"I didn't reject him. He pulled out himself."

"Now, really, dear, lying won't help you.

"I'm not-" I was cut off by a familiar voice.

"It is true," he said.

My mother turned around and cried, "Ikuto! You mustn't stand up for her lies."

I sighed. Since when did my mother turn from the Queen of Seiyo Kingdom to the queen of drama?

"I'm not," he replied curtly.

That certainly stopped my mother in her rant. She blinked.

"Well, then," she said serenely, gathering her composure together, "Why would someone start such a thing?" I almost winced at how fast my mother believed Ikuto opposed to her own daughter.

Instead, I shrugged, "Is this affecting us? After all, rumors start often."

She looked at me, "Possibly. This might mean that you two will have to travel outside together, so people won't doubt this marriage."

"Who would doubt this marriage?" I asked. As far as I knew, everyone was quite convinced.

"Here and there, a few still don't believe their chances of marrying you are over."

Of course. I suddenly knew what she was talking about. A few days after the declaration of Ikuto and my marriage, a blond man barged in. Incredibly, he had light red eyes which…amazingly… looked good on him.

Though he was a sweet, gentle man, he kept going on and on about how one day he would take over the world. Quite ironic, really.

My mother and father politely escorted him out of the castle, but a day later, he sent someone to send me a dozen pink roses and carnations. I burned them, pink wasn't the image of Princess Amu.

"Did you hear me, Amu?" My mother's voice asked. She burned her gaze into mine. She knew I had not been paying attention.

I nodded.

"Very well, you both are excused," she dismissed us.

Ikuto kept grinning at me when we left my mother's office.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed.

"What did we agree to?" He asked back.

I hastily racked my brain for something to say, but had no reply.

He took my hand, which I retreated at once, and said, "An early honeymoon."

His eyes twinkled mischievously and his grin gained size and capacity.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Gozen,

Everything is going smoothly.

Ikuto

-

-

-

-

-

Bahahaha, am I evil? I'm sure Ikuto is acting very morbid in his notes. No worries, everything shall be revealed.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing...Also, I am human of the female gender. I think someone asked me about that.

I really hope you liked reading this part of the story!

Don't forget to review!!


	5. V

AN: Ok...so I see that updating 3-4 days will definitely _not_ work out. Finals are a pain in the...well, you can use you imagination for that one. I will try to update again in a week! Enjoy this chapter. =)

**No More Tears**

**--**

"Would dying be an option?" I wondered out loud to myself as I looked out the window, watching distant objects Disintegrate into swirls of color when we reached and passed them.

I was sitting in a white, fancy carriage opposite of Ikuto. He was wearing the black outfit he always wore, black shirt and pants, and I, a simple satin red dress that flowed along my legs. I wore white gloves, for my hands were not fit for a daughter of the rulers. Instead of having pale, smooth hands, I had tan hands from never wearing gloves, _ever._

Our "early honeymoon" turned out to be a day of greeting villagers and acting like a (I blanched here) a loving couple about to get married. We were to be professional, but in love.

Apparently, our act had not been very convincing so far. I held onto Ikuto's arm and smiled and looked at him, while smiling. What more did villagers want?

For goodness sake, a little girl came up to me and asked why we were not acting "loving." I asked her what her "loving" looked like. She made kissy faces in reply. I almost gagged, but kept my stiff smile on.

"Tell me something," I looked at him in surprise. Ikuto hardly ever sounded serious.

I simply stared at him, waiting for him to talk.

He didn't speak again.

"What?" I asked finally in a snappish tone.

"Is that a way to treat your _loving_ _fiancé_?" He emphasized certain words just to irritate me, I'm sure.

I ignored him.

"Tell me all you know about the Humpty Lock," he said after moments of silence.

I started, "What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. He had declared his statement in a way that people would if they already knew about the subject they were inquiring about.

"Exactly what I asked."

I snorted, "You mean, what you demanded."

Ikuto smirked, "Are you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to convince you to?" As he spoke, he leaned forward and rested his head on his hand, which was being supported by his leg.

"You already know," I ventured.

"About the Humpty Lock? I admit I know the story behind it…Amu?"

I was shocked and my face must have revealed it. So, the silly legend was true. Wars and deaths were caused because of one simple lock.

"Where did you hear the story?" I forced my voice to be casual.

The question seemed to surprise him, for Ikuto stiffened and replied darkly, "A man who, soon, won't have anything to do with me anymore."

That spiked my curiosity, "Who are you talking about?"

Ikuto's lifted his head that was still resting on his hand and looked at me.

"You really want to know?"

I nodded and something made me add, "I want to help you." I was horrified at how juvenile it had sounded, but Ikuto didn't seem to mind.

If anything, his eyes appeared to soften.

"Alright. Lean your head in a little, so I can whisper it to you."

Heart beating, I leaned closer to his mouth so I could hear who it was that made Ikuto act so unlike himself.

"A little closer," he whispered.

I moved nearer.

_Eep!_ Two hard surfaces clamped themselves on the top part of my ear. I became rigid and hastily pulled away when a slimy object started going up and down my ear.

"Wh-what was that!?" I practically screamed.

Ikuto was smirking, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. How in the world did he do such a thing?

I quickly realized he had bit my ear! I clutched it and yelled, "Why did you do that?"

To my disbelief, he was chuckling.

I _hmphed _and turned around to peer out the window once more. Just as I thought we were about to have a civilized conversation. We appeared to be in a more remote area of Seiyo Kingdom.

"Amu-chan," his voice was…whining. _Unbelievable_.

"Amu-chan," it came again… and again and again.

I turned to look at him and asked coldly, "Yes?"

But before he could answer, we had stopped at another village. The horseman came over and opened the door. Ikuto got out and held his hand out to me. I was about to ignore it, when I saw we were already surrounded by villagers.

I sighed in my head and took his hand, not appreciating the feeling of not being able to get out of a carriage myself.

"Welcome," an old lady, who looked quiet healthy for her age, said politely.

"Thank you," I replied, just as polite.

While I held onto Ikuto's arm, we made small talk with the villagers, convincing them that: yes, we were getting married and no, rumors of me rejecting Ikuto to bed was false. I coughed at this part to cover up my rising laughter and Ikuto reassured those who looked alarmed or concerned that I was _such _a great princess I would rather meet the people then rest. I coughed again.

I suddenly caught a drift of conversation by two boys.

"Willy?" _(Really?)_

"Yes! The Humpty Lock was stolen by someone! But, I'm going to find it!"

The littler boy looked upon the older boy with admiration.

I lifted my hand off of Ikuto's arm, apologized real fast, and walked over to the two boys.

The older one, with neon green eyes watched me approach them, eyes narrowed.

"Hello," I offered, trying to be friendly.

He kept staring at me, ignoring the little boy who had turquoise colored hair and was tugging on sleeve.

Finally he bellowed in a surprisingly loud voice, "KUKAI!"

Kukai looked down, "What is it, Daichi?"

"Is thaa' girw you wanted to marry?"

Kukai's face turned pink and I almost chuckled at the sight of a boy who looked about three teasing a boy around the age of six.

"Kukai?" I asked, gently, "What were you saying about the Humpty Lock?"

"Notin'," he answered, studying the ground, "Notin', ma'am."

"Whaa? Weren't you saying somfing about…steal…lock?" Daichi struggled to remember what Kukai had said earlier.

I crouched down and patted Kukai's burgundy head and murmured, "Go ahead. You can tell me."

He looked up at me and grumbled, "Okayy. I heard that the Humpty Lock been stolen from you and I gonna get it back."

This time, I really did chuckle. He looked up at me, very offended.

I said, "I'm not laughing at you, don't worry. That's very sweet of you, Kukai, but have no worry, the Humpty Lock is safe with me." I leaned forward to give him a hug, "Thank you."

"Sweetheart!" I looked up to see Ikuto towering over me, "It's time to leave."

"Alright, Darling," I forced myself not to puke as I stood up.

"Why no hug for me?" I heard a sad voice say. I looked down and saw Daichi staring at the ground in a very dejected way.

I bent down and swooped him off the ground, enjoying his laughing face. I gave him a tight hug before I set him down and waved good-bye to him and Kukai.

"Now, why can't you act like that around me?" Ikuto asked when we were once again in the carriage. I could tell immediately he was being sarcastic.

I shot him a look, "I'm sure you can think of reasons why."

Silence ensued.

"So, you have the Humpty Lock," Ikuto stated casually, which instantly caused alarms in my head to ring. He was speaking _too_ casually.

"Yes," I answered, not looking at him.

"Where did you receive such a gift?"

"Amu?"

I ignored him. Where I got my belongings was none of his business.

Suddenly he was sitting right next to me, body flush on body, his arm around my waist and was nuzzling my neck. I gasped, a shiver was sent down my spine.

I could tell that he knew I was being affected and I definitely not going to show him that he was right.

"Where did you receive such a gift?" He asked again, softly, skimming his nose up and down my neck.

My whole body was solely concentrated on the feeling of his nose and I couldn't answer. I forced myself to think.

"Nowhere!" I answered back powerfully, although I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks. "G-get off me!"

Damn. I stuttered. That equaled victory for him. I lost. And he knew it.

He turned my head (that was determinedly not looking at him) until my eyes met his. How had I not realized how beautiful his cerulean eyes were? I mentally shook my head. Concentrate, Amu! Concentrate! Do not think about his lush-looking lips or how amazing he looks with his blue hair falling into his eyes. I mentally shook my head…my thoughts were become more dishonorable as the days went by.

All of a sudden, I had my back pinned to the wall right above my seat. His hands trapped my head. I had nowhere else to look at but his face. He leaned closer.

"Now, will you tell me where you received the Humpty Lock?" I gulped. He had a hungry look on his face.

"Why do you need to know so badly?" I asked. I could feel his breath on my face now.

"Why not just tell me?" He asked back, lips dangerously close to my own. My senses dulled and I could not concentrate on anything but the fact that he was getting closer and closer. The sound of my thumping heart even softened. All I could see were his lips.

The door suddenly opened, "Princess Amu-" the horseman's face stiffened and he quickly looked away and shut the door. A blush in his shouting voice was heard, "Forgive me for my intrusion, princess! We have arrived at another village."

"Thank you!" I yelled back.

I regained my senses and pushed Ikuto away, avoiding his gaze. I had lost all my senses, something that I, Princess Amu, must never do…ever again.

I looked out. The village was very well kept. I looked forward to meeting the villagers. We stepped out and instead of receiving the usual greeting of "Welcome" or some sort of warm welcoming, hushed whispers met us.

Huddled in groups of two or three, women with shawls of all sorts looked at me with disgust. None of the men would look at me. Instead, they stood sideways, looking at each other.

"Erm," I felt my mouth say.

"It's true," a loud whisper shot through the hazy murmuring.

Before I could stop myself, I asked back, "What is?"

A woman with purple hair pulled back in a bun straightened up, "You're a disrespectful girl who does not deserve to be princess." _Huh?_ Her green eyes looked fiercely into mine. I returned the look without even thinking about it.

"How dare you stare at Lady Cassandra in such a manner?" Someone barked. Lady Cassandra? What a foreign name. Beautiful, but foreign.

I turned around to locate the person who had yelled at me. I couldn't find him. It was mostly because that was when chaos dawned upon us.

Rocks were suddenly thrown on me, sticks were being poked at me, and everyone was screaming, "You insolent girl!"

"You dirty brat!"

"You good-for-nothing servant!"

Someone was pulling my arm, but I shook it off. I stood up and said loudly, but frostily, "How impertinent. None of you have even met me and yet you all act as if you had." I stared at all of them, not knowing what to anticipate. I suppose I was half-expecting them to shake their heads with disgrace or mutter apologies.

Neither of them came.

Instead, more insults were hurled at me.

"You filthy slut. Two weeks into the engagement and you already have seduced your husband to bed, but won't even let him stay in the same room as you." I had inwardly winced at this one. Rumors always twisted to an intangible mess.

"We'd rather have a dead pig to be our next queen then you!"

At this, I had stiffened. I was well qualified to be queen if something unplanned was to happen to my parents. I had already put up with all my classes for seventeen years of my life.

"She talks to her maids, as if they were her…equal!" Horrified gasps were heard from different places, after the statement was announced.

The woman dubbed as Lady Cassandra spoke loudly, "A princess never talks to her maids as such, unless it was her desire to also become a maid too."

The crowd seemed to agree with her.

"No one wants you at the palace anyway!"

"The world would be happier if you became a dirty servant like the ones you talk to!"

I started to speak, a bit angrily too, "No one talks about my maids with such disrespe-"

"The princess is defending her servants!" Someone cried, a bit too melodramatic for me.

"How dare you!" Someone else shouted.

I couldn't take this anymore and I started heading towards my carriage. In all this disarray, I had forgotten about Ikuto who standing a few feet behind me. He looked grave.

"That's correct! Run away like the coward you are!

"You're father would be so ashamed. Your mother will die with dishonor!"

"You fouled demon!"

Abuse kept hailing down upon me. I felt angry tears well up into my eyes and they must have glittered in the sun for all to see.

"Did we hit a nerve?" A lady's voice mocked.

"Can't even stand up for her parents? What a humiliation!"

I wanted to scream at them, but my mother had always taught me to treat commoners with noble respect, no matter how the respect was given back. I wondered if this was an exception.

I opened my mouth, but a man's voice cut in smoothly, "Now, how did this anger at Princess Amu start?"

It was Ikuto…and he was defending me.

The crowd hushed as Lady Cassandra walked forward.

--

I just about stormed into the carriage with the force of a tornado. Never have I been so angry in my life. Never have I been insulted to the point of tears. Never have I heard such injustice.

"All lies," I murmured to myself.

_You filthy slut!_

_You fouled demon!_

The insults kept bouncing in my head, back and forth, back and forth. They caused angry tears, or maybe they were tears of sadness, to spring forward. I turned my head away from Ikuto, praying that he would not see me in such a tear.

I am, after all, the 'cool and spicy' Princess Amu. I seemed to have ruined that image for myself in front of this blue-haired man many times already.

"Amu," he said quietly.

"Quiet," I snapped at him, my voice trembling and betraying me.

"Amu," he said again, "Do not take what Lady Cassandra has said seriously. Those peasants obviously do not know what they are talking about."

My heart ached at his kind words, but it did not do any impartiality to my injured heart. _Those peasants_ had thought I had forcibly made Ikuto become my fiancé and the only reason I wanted to have him as a husband was to sleep with him every night.

I had laughed then, but more accusations had come my way. They said my father and mother wanted to disinherit me because I was such a disgrace to the royal family. They said they would dance in joy if I were to drop down on the floor and die.

They said they disapproved me. I had replied I haven't even run the palace yet.

They gave no explanation as to why they despised me so. My mother had once told me to expect people as such. They disliked the way the kingdom was ruled, therefore disliking whoever was the descendent of the rulers.

_We'd rather have a dead pig to be our next queen then you!_

I felt my hands unconsciously clutch my head. The insults kept abusing me; I felt like I was going crazy. Involuntary tears rolled down my cheeks, hot and fast.

A tissue was suddenly shoved under my nose.

"Take it," he demanded, staring straight at me.

I was about to retort.

"Stop crying," he said in such a gentle and sincere that my breath hitched and my reply was caught in my throat.

He retreated and sat back down on his side, staring out the window.

I stared at him in amazement. Despite the night he had cared for me, I had never thought Ikuto could have this side of him. I thought every inch of him was a perverted jerk. I was, amazingly, wrong.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Gozen

The princess has the Humpty Lock.

Ikuto

-

-

-

-

-

AN: There you go! Chapter 5!

And yes, have no fear!,...this is an Amuto fanfic.


	6. VI

**No More Tears**

**--**

"A party? _Tomorrow_?" I raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes," My mother nodded her head in final way.

I was sitting on a white, leather sofa covered in lavendar pillows and my parents were sitting across form me in a lavendar sofa decorated with white pillows. (Where a lavandar sofa would be found really bewildered me.) The room was simple with lavender curtains with white walls. We had purple flowers, real and fake, decorating the room, creating a fun aroma. A fire blazed happily nearby. Here and there were splashes of bright colored vases: bright orange, dark green, electric blue... Though the room wasn't exactly 'professional', it was a comforting place to be.

Shortly after breakfast was served, my parents called me into the room and announced they must mention something to me.

"Is there a reason for it?" A party? This was very unlike my parents. Though they attended meetings and such, a _party_ was really not what they do. A small get together with close friends and relatives would usually do. Or, if they did host a rare party, I would usually be informed, but this time was particularly untrue.

My father smiled, "Yes, there is a reason."

Silence.

"Which is?" I could feel a blood vessel throbbing in my temple. It was quite hard to talk to my parents at times. They would often answer only what the question asked. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Although, we have more or less convinced the villagers that you and Ikuto are madly in love," I almost retched at my father, the_ king's_, word choice, "the nobles are another concern. They would gladly offer their son to us for your hand in marriage..."_Of course, a chance at the throne._ I thought bitterly.

"...if they confirm the fact that you do not love Ikuto."

I shifted uncomfortably in my dark blue gown and fiddled with the blue dolphin pin on my head.

I recovered my character and answered back sharply, "Of course I don't."

"Yes, Amu, we know you have no feelings towards him," it was my mother who replied this time. Her voice was _too_ calm and I could tell their was an underlying meaning in her words.

"Remember that everyone in Seiyo Kingdom believes you and Ikuto are indeed in love. This party is to confirm that belief." My father reminded me.

"_Everyone?_" I asked back.

"No."

I almost sighed out loud and restrained the urge to massage my temples.

This conversation was becoming very tedious. Nothing was going to come out of it.

"Alright," I said, "Do whatever you wish. Just this time, I do not wish to played as a pawn, I'd rather be a bishop."

I stalked out of the room, ignoring my parents' faces. This party was clearly to keep their pride and name. I was to be displayed with Ikuto to show the whole kingdom that my parent's words were correct, that we were indeed 'madly in love'.

This was also their way of having Ikuto and I spend more 'quality time' together. They want us to suddenly fall in love and declare it to the whole world.

I snorted in a very un-lady like manner. It would take a miracle for us to fall in love.

I meandered around and ended up sauntering into my room. The door was open. I never left my door open.

Curious, I entered the room. My anger flared immediately.

"What are you doing?" I asked in cold fury. My voice was laced with ice. No one was allowed to prowl around my territory.

He was crouching on the floor, with his head underneath my vanity table. I knew he was looking in the white drawer located right below my table that contained many of my prized possessions.

His head shot up and a worried look flooded his face, but was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"I asked you a question," I said icily.

"Have no worry," he grinned as he stood up and dusted himself off, "I found what I was looking for." He held up something that glittered.

I took a closer look. I nearly growled as I promptly stepped up and snatched it from him. It was my Humpty Lock.

"You have no right to be in my room! Get out!" I shouted.

"Are you sure I have no right?" He purred, "I am your fiancé after all."

I did not like his tone of voice and I was on the verge of screaming at him once more. Just because one was engaged to another being, it did not give one the option to use that against the other.

"Can't I just have a look at your Humpty Lock?"

I stopped, "How did you know this was_ the_ Humpty Lock?" As far as I was concerned, no one actually knew what the Humpty Lock looked like. I certainly never spoke of what the Humpty Lock looked like.

"Oh, so it is! I was just taking a lucky guess," He smirked again, "I am very good at guessing, I suppose."

I looked at him distrustfully. This man, Ikuto, seemed to know far more things than an average man would. I would have to keep an eye on him

"It'll be a quick glance," I narrowed my eyes at his tone. Everyone coming out of his mouth was sounding like a different person. He sounded like...someone begging...desperately.

"No," I said with finality.

"Amu," his voice darkened, "Don't you trust your future husband?"

I groaned, "Would you stop using that against me?" I started walking out of the room, away from him, taking the lock with me.

These squabbles were getting tiresome.

A pressure was felt upon my wrist and I was dragged inside my room. Ikuto slammed the door shut and, with a click, the door was locked. I swallowed.

Swiftly, he pinned me against a wall and locked his eyes with my eyes. I rolled them. We had been in a situation similarly before. I was not going to lose my senses again.

Though I promised that to myself, I could not control my heart that instantly started beating faster. I'm sure Ikuto heard, for a smirk started forming.

I started pushing him away, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them next to my body. One on each side. My throat suddenly became dry and my body stiffened. My blood was rushing to and fro... I had to grab ahold of myself.

Ikuto's mouth started to open.

Before Ikuto could talk, I questioned, "Why are you so interested in the Humpty Lock?"

Ikuto didn't answer.

"I said-"

"I'm interested in _you_."

Even as my heart missed a beat and I felt stomach tightening, I rolled my eyes again, grateful that Ikuto could not send me back to the torture chamber otherwise known as 'Manners Class'. Never did I want to see a book of 'How to's'.' How to eat properly, how to walk gracefully, how to hold a handkerchief correctly….I shuddered and mentally winced.

Ikuto's smirk grew.

Not knowing how to explain to him that I was not shuddering because of his answer, I replied, "Such a ridiculous line, I'd have to say."

"It's the truth," he murmured, looking down.

I slightly laughed and, I must give him credit, he did a great job of looking offended, when his eyes met mine.

My body stiffened more as he leaned forward, his chest almost touching mine. Suddenly, I felt a longing of him to touch me. I blamed it on my teenage hormones and ignored it.

His face started closing in and my brain stopped thinking. Just stopped…

My breath started coming out, short and fast, as I felt his lips start descending. My eyes fluttered shut on its own accord. I could feel his breathing on my face and his hair brushed my cheeks. The longing became stronger.

Just as I felt his warmth of his lips on my own lips, just as I felt the breath of his lungs, it disappeared. The pressure on my wrists also disappeared. My eyes slowly opened.

He had dropped my wrists and turned around.

I wanted to say something, but, at the moment, I just couldn't. Something had changed his motives. The Ikuto I knew would never just drop the situation.

"Not worth it…" I thought I heard him mutter darkly, bangs shadowing his eyes. I saw his fists were clenched and I almost winced as I saw his nails dig into his flesh.

"Pardon?" I asked politely, trying to lighten up the situation.

He unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

"Ikuto?"

"Don't hate me," he said quietly, as he left the room.

I started. What in the world was he talking about? When he turned to leave, I was positive that his eyes flashed with conflicted emotions.

I sat down on my bed with a flop and placed my hand on my heart.

It was still racing.

----

"Wow, Miki," I exclaimed, later that day, watching my wondrous cat sit on a fresh, blank canvas and trail her tail lazily across it with light blue paint.

I was sitting down in the room I had created for Miki and was examining her creation. The design looked strangely like a sun or a bow-tie or…whatever picture one would imagine. With Miki, imagination definitely had to come along.

"_I'm interested in __**you**__."_

Feeling a sudden burst of flames upon my cheek, I quickly shook my head and muttered to myself, "Nothing to it, Amu. Think no more of it." My burning cheeks did not cool down.

Suddenly, a streak of dark blue passed by me and, I have to admit, I was surprised to see the cat…what was his name again? Yori? Yoru... That was it.

I was even more surprised to see him walking around Miki and the canvas in a circle and she was just sitting there, terribly still. Usually, she would be on all fours, hissing and fur would be standing up. Her eyes would narrow and an ominous aura would emit from her. I suppose Miki found no danger in Yoru.

Miki finally got up and just stood there, watching Yoru with…calm eyes. As I was wondering what in the world had come over my cat, she suddenly went up to Yoru, sniffed him all around, and started purring. He in return nuzzled her furry neck with his nose.

I stared. Kitten love?

My Miki was never the kind who showed affection so easily. She was a tough one. Many times, if a male cat were to even sniff her, a scratch mark would visible upon his face.

I laughed quietly. Seems like Ms. Miki found her match after all. I had wondered if she would ever find a cat to soften her soul. But how did Yoru tame her? I would have to find out.

Who owned Yoru again?

The acceleration of my heart answered for me.

I swallowed…one of the teachers who specialized in nature, especially animals, had once told me that for two pets to fall in love, that was the sign of romance between two owners.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Gozen,

The mission has been postponed.

Ikuto

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AHHH!! 101 reviews!? Holy Moly! (I found out 'holy moly' came from _The Odyssey_, when Hermes gave Odysseus the moly to protect himself from Circe's powers. Please correct me if I'm wrong)

**Thank you so much reviewers. **Without you guys I don't know where my inspiration to keep updating would be. I'm sure I would laze off and forget about it, so THANK YOU!

Also, as the holiday seasons going around, I would like to wish you all a very HAPPY HOLIDAY!! relax, enjoy, and EAT food!


	7. VII

**No More Tears**

--

"Don't you look wonderful?" Su cooed at me and chuckled when I swatted at her.

Ran grinned, "Wait 'till Ikuto catches a load of you. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you." She was wearing a pink shirt and skirt with white layers peeking out. Her usual visor was placed on her head.

I stared at her with a look of disbelief, "When did you start speaking such nonsense?"

She rolled her eyes, "I've seen the way he looks at you. The whole palace has… everyone, except you."

I shook my head, sighing in an exasperated way at Ran's naïve mind, "He looks at everyone like that."

I had no clue if that was true or not…probably false at the pointed look Ran gave me.

_Don't hate me._ His odd request reverberated within my mind.

Why would I hate him? Sure, he was sometimes extremely bold, but…that doesn't cause me to hate him. Of course, I don't love him, I quickly reminded myself, but hate wasn't an emotion I felt towards him. If anything, confusion was the biggest one. Confusion and suspicion…They somehow went hand in hand.

Su led me to a large mirror. Since she and Ran decided I would be a live doll they got to play with, I haven't seen what I looked like yet. They dragged me up some stairs and into a huge dressing room that I didn't know even existed. I had laughed at myself, for there were still many things I didn't know about my own home. My humor quickly died as the two stuck dresses after dresses on me. Not to mention the washing, drying, and pulling of the hair. Oh, and the caking of make-up. I had immediately taken that horrid thing off.

I glanced at the mirror. The person staring back was someone I did not know. She was a stranger, a shadow, a reflection. I walked closer. Someone alien.

Her pink hair was parted on the left and flowed down the girl's back, reaching her mid-back. It shimmered in the light, free and beautiful. Her hair held a pin which consisted of three shiny diamonds. Her bangs hung down on her face perfectly; framing it.

Her dress clung to her figure in an amazing way. The dress was a royal blue, darker than that of a rising day's blue. It was a strapless dress and at the top of the bodice were ruffles. The bodice narrowed down in front of the skirt part of the dress, creating an effect as if the dress was two parts. The skirt sprang to life with the help of concealed hoops. That was it. Simple, yet stunning.

Upon the girl's ears hung two simple diamond earrings and lying on her neck was a white flower lapsed on a silver chain.

What startled me most was the face. Confusion was clearly shown on the girl's face… Remorse in her eyes, sadness upon her lips, and distaste was sprinkled across her nose.

"Who is that?" I demanded out loud.

"Who else?" Ran asked. I almost chuckled. Her sarcasm, though becoming irritating, was amusing.

The girl in the mirror was not me. The girl's face was too easy to read. The reflection I often saw was a girl who looked back harshly, strongly, and most importantly, many times, emotionlessly.

"It's time to head down, desu!" Su announced happily.

She, too, was dressed up. In a light green, bouncy apron that matched her eyes, she looked stunning.

I walked down the tightly wounded stairs, praying my white gloves would not rip or dirty as I slid my hand down the railings when I stepped down the golden steps. As I was becoming dizzy, I saw we had, at last, reached the bottom. I sighed with relief.

As expected, Ikuto was standing at the bottom, waiting for me.

What was not expected was how my heart suddenly thumped hard and fast, at the sight of Ikuto looked astonishingly handsome in his black tuxedo. What was not expected was the widening of Ikuto's eyes when he caught sight of me.

I just about smirked; not quite though. As I reached him, ignoring the giggles of Ran and Su behind me, he looked at me and looked like he was about to say something, but caught himself.

When I looped my arm into his, I suddenly remembered the events at our last encounter. I felt myself stiffen, physically and mentally. He seemed to be acting nonchalant and relaxed, so I, determinedly, decided to follow suit.

As we entered the golden doors, Ikuto was fixing his collar. He looked slightly afraid and uncomfortable. I almost chuckled. Was this the same man who had caused my blood to rise to uncomfortable temperatures?

"It will be fine," I smiled.

He smirked back, "Of course it will be."

I sighed. Yes, this was indeed the same man.

I heard us being properly announced and we stepped inside.

Everyone at the ball stopped what they were doing and turned to watch us as we entered. I sighed. One of the most irritating points of being royalty was that no matter where, you were always at the center of attention. A blunder, a trip, anything wrong would be caught by someone's eye and it was sure as the sun rising daily that the whole kingdom would soon hear about it.

"What a romantic couple."

"How adorable."

"I see, they are, indeed, in love."

"When is the wedding again?"

Comments as such were heard as we walked down the steps. I blushed. We were walking down like any other pair would…What made us seem like we were in love?

I turned to Ikuto and saw he was staring at me as we were stepping down. His gaze did indeed seem…lovingly.

I expected Ikuto to smirk when he caught my eye and make a remark but, surprisingly, he stayed quiet. Instead, he turned back to look at the crowd gathering at the bottom of the stairs.

I stared at him in question. He didn't turn his head back again.

At the last step, we were suddenly surrounded by nobles.

After chatting with a few here and there, I took in the scene.

The ballroom was amazing. Dazzling golden were the walls and ceiling; the floor was also shiny. Gowns twirled in an array of colors, music was playing lively, and everyone seemed to having great fun.

I grinned. It was always nice to have nobles come in now and then to dance away all their worries.

A familiar blond haired man suddenly materialized in front of me and asked, "If I may take your first dance, m'lady?"

I most certainly did not want to dance with that pink-eyed man. Alas, it was a custom of the Hinamoris to never refuse the first to dance. I also had no reason to hate him. After all, a woman should be flattered at the bravery for a man to court her. I nearly laughed out loud, but restrained, not wanting to cause odd looks directed at me.

"You may," I answered politely, taking my hand out of the warmth of Ikuto's arm.

"Be good," I whispered to him.

"I always am," he answered back. I could feel him watching me as I was led away.

"You look beautiful, tonight," he murmured as he took my hand and waist.

Though the compliment annoyed me, I had the decency to look embarrassed and muttered a "Thank you." I desperately wished for the dance to be over already.

For a few bars of music, nothing else was said between us. He looked like he would explode if he wouldn't say something.

"Would you like to say something?" I asked, almost genuinely concerned. I didn't really want my dancing partner fainting on me.

He merely stared at me and I shrugged to tell him that he wasn't being forced to talk.

"You really are getting married to that man?" He asked suddenly, with obvious dislike.

I was surprised at the question and almost felt offended, "Yes, I am."

He looked like he was on the verge of spitting.

"He's not a bad man," I said thoughtfully.

Silence followed.

"Why can't I marry you?" There was a whine in his voice and I was instantly reminded of a little child begging for a treat. I certainly did not want to be his treat.

"Tadase," I sighed, "We are never getting married and that's final."

"I knew it," he said back, with a slump of the shoulders.

The dance was finally over and I curtseyed to Tadase, assuring him with a promise that he would indeed get another dance.

I was ambushed once again as I started walking away from Tadase, who looked as if on the verge to grab my hand.

"May I have this dance, princess?" I found myself wishing that Ikuto had found me, but instead it was a tall, brown-haired man. He looked like an important noble and Mother had told me to get acquainted with guests, noble or not. Irony was that everyone attending the ball was a noble. Nevertheless, I did not refuse.

"Don't you look mighty pretty," he said as he bowed and I curtseyed.

"Thank you," I answered slowly, eyeing him. What sort of noble talked like that?

The dance started.

His brown eyes looked into mine. I nearly grimaced. A few seconds in his arms and, already, I did not trust him.

He started twirling us in faster circles, "Now…why don't you tell me all about your _fiancé_." I shivered at the way he said the last word. There was no warmth in it. There was a mocking tone, as if wanting me to insult Ikuto.

I narrowed my eyes, "He's fantastic."

He tightened his hand around my waist in an alarming way, "Is he now?"

I stuck my chin up defiantly, "Very much so."

"Just how fantastic is Ikuto?"

My eyes narrowed more, "How is it you know his name?" I certainly haven't mentioned is name yet.

His murky brown eyes looked stumped for a moment, before taking its original gleaming look, "Why, everyone knows the name of the fiancé who belongs to you, _princess_."

I almost gagged, "Don't call me princess."

"No, no…that's Ikuto's job, isn't it?"

I felt myself glaring at him.

He chuckled and I felt like stomping on his foot.

"Fantastic, huh?" He seemed to be talking to himself now…

"I can be greater."

My eyes widened as his head started descending towards me and I quickly sprung away from him, "What are you doing!?"

He grinned in a frightening manner, "Testing complete." And with that, he walked away, leaving me to stand there in complete shock.

_Testing complete?_ Testing what? Testing me? If I was loyal to Ikuto? Did I pass? Was I not worthy of him?

I would…never betray Ikuto…my heart clenched at the realization.

I suddenly felt tears drip down my chin.

"Tears," I murmured, touching my cheeks. Since when I have become such a weakling?

I started walking to an unknown destination, apologizing when blindly bumping into a dancing couple.

I ran into a solid figure and was about to apologize one again when an arm snaked around my waist. I instinctively pushed it off.

"Is this how your fiancé gets a hello?" I heard a familiar voice say mockingly.

I lifted my head, quickly wiping off tears, and replied, "What else were you expecting?" My voice had not come out as tough as I had intended it to. It sounded meek, small, and fragile. I was once again out of my character.

"You're crying again," he smirked, "This is really not how the future Queen should act."

I felt like sticking my tongue out at him. I had no reply, but looked away from him.

My breath stopped as I saw Ikuto reach a hand out to wipe off a remaining tear. My heart thumped painfully as I felt his finger slide across my face.

"Amu…" he said quietly, "Are you alright?" His face looked very unhappy and I suddenly had the urge to wipe away his unhappiness.

Instead I replied brusquely, "Of course I am."

Ikuto then took my arms in his hands and captured my eyes with his. Disgust did not rush through me…

"Good," he whispered.

I believe my heart melted right there and then. The pain in his eyes had slightly lightened and that itself made me glad.

Seeing Ikuto in pain was a stab to my heart. I would do anything to keep him smiling and teasing. His eyes staring straight into mine made my knees wobbly and I could feel my heart missing a beat or two.

That was when I realized I had contradicted my vow…

I had fallen in love.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A.N: Weeeh! Amu's in looovve! Hehe. What did ya'll think of this chapter!? I personally liked it myself, but I like my next chapter better.

Review fast and I'll update fast!

And yes, I know there is no note from Ikuto in this chapter. I'm sure some of you (or all of you!) understands why. No? You'll find out next chapter!!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted my story. xD You guys rock!


	8. VIII

**No More Tears **

--

Realizing you're in love, I mused, did not seem as dramatic as I thought it to be. I simply noticed Ikuto's positive aspects more, rather than his bad...and admitting to myself how handsome he really was.

I suppose this was a good thing, seeing he and I were to be married.

But, then, it was only half of the whole. I sighed. If only I was sure of Ikuto's objectives.

_I'm interested in__** you**__._

I shook my head slightly. Honestly, what did he take me for? A foolish child?

I was a full grown woman of the age of seventeen. He must not be mistaken…I would not fall for his tricks…All the same, it seems that I have.

"You seem deep in thought," his voice interrupted my thoughts.

I found him gazing at me deeply and felt myself blush.

"I see," his eyes twinkled, "It was about me, right?"

I stuck my nose in the air, "No, it was not."

We were still dancing at a comfortable tempo. I felt at peace.

Then, the music slowed. Very much so and the lights dimmed. I cursed fate. Only something as unfortunate would happen to me, especially after the reality of my feelings washed over me.

"Shall we?" Ikuto smirked down at me and tightened his grip on my waist. I also cursed the fact that my head only reached his chin, meaning I could not see his face and expressions.

"Do I have a choice?" I muttered, heart once again racing. I wondered if it was possible to die from too much beating of the heart. If so, I would most likely be dead at the end of the night.

We danced in silence for a little. During that time, I looked up at Ikuto and he was staring straight ahead. I wondered what he was thinking. Suddenly, I had a wave of pity for him.

Because of my parent's silly wish of marrying me, he was put in an engagement and became the fiancé of a princess who had the reputation of 'cool and spicy'.

"I'm sorry," I said.

His eyes instantly looked down at me, "For what?"

I looked down, a little embarrassed at my confession, "For dragging you into this engagement. I'm sure you must regret it."

He didn't say anything back. I fidgeted in his arms, "That's all I wanted you to know."

"Why?" Was his answer.

"Why what?" I almost laughed. We were certainly having an intelligent conversation.

"Why would you think I regret all this?" I stopped and he nearly stepped on my foot.

"Amu?" His eyes were concerned again. I hated it.

"I know you do! I don't know why you wouldn't!" I instantly regretted my words. Every moment I spent with this man broke my character façade.

"You know nothing," his voice was suddenly cold.

"What do I not know?" I challenged, staring straight up at him.

His face moved close to mine and whispered, "Let's just enjoy this dance." With that, he brought me closer to him by wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin upon my head.

At first, I stiffened considerably, but as the music lulled in my head and the comfortable heat from Ikuto stayed, I felt myself relaxing and enjoying myself in his arms.

I closed my eyes. _Maybe marrying him wouldn't be too bad. _

The dance ended surprisingly quick and I realized Ikuto had lifted his head. He was staring at something with an intensive look in his eyes. I started turning around when he stopped me.

"I have some business to take care of," he explained as he looked me in the eyes that were swirling with an emotion I dared not hope for. He tightened his embrace and put his head in my hair.

"Amu," he said softly and, after slowly letting go, he briskly walked away. I stared after him. Why did he sound as if he were saying farewell?

I trailed my eyes after his steps, watching as he joined a man with brown hair.

I gasped. It was the same man who had said he was _testing _me. Did they have a connection?

"May I have this dance?"

Without even looking at the person, I hastily said, "I'm sorry, but you must pardon me," and started following the two.

They were heading towards the doors that led out of the grand ballroom, talking. As they exited the doors, they walked briskly down the hallway, which was lit with star orbs and torches, turned left, and into one of the many vacant rooms of our palace.

I was surprised to see that they had left the door open and I crept next to the door, listening in.

I was surprised to hear Ikuto's voice so angry.

"-swore to me! How dare you take break your word!"

"I gave you your time," the other man said. His voice was considerably lower than the time he talked to me.

"I postponed the mission," Ikuto's voice said back calmly.

"I received that message, Ikuto. Why else would I come here in person? A postponed mission is a failed mission. You never postpone missions... so why is it different this time? No answer? Is it because you fell in love with the princess?" A sneer was heard in his voice.

His voice became colder, "That was not your duty. You were to have the princess fall in love with you, not the other way around." My heart stopped. "Though you did seem to capture her loyalty. She immediately turned away from me when I attempted to court her." I gagged as I remembered quite clearly. "What is that dark look for, Ikuto? You were _not_ to fall in love with the princess, you were to hand me the Humpty Lock-" My hands grew cold, "-and your sister would be free to roam. We have already pardoned her life once, when you failed your last mission…or have you forgotten? Unfortunately, you have failed yet_ another_ mission. Your sister will be executed tomorrow morning. I have convinced…an important person that she had been sleeping around with…well, that doesn't matter, does it?"

"Where is she…Gozen?" Ikuto growled.

"Where? Why, in the Hinamori chambers, of course." My body became numb, "Have you ever thought that we would hide our intentions? No, Ikuto, Easter Company never hides their intentions. We, in fact, make them very clear. I'm sure that useless fellow must have told you."

"The old man you used to have me engaged to Amu?" Ikuto's voice was expressionless.

"First name basis, are you? Hm, you must have grown fonder of her than Easter expected. Now, tell me, how in the world you fell for a disgrace such as her? Oh, of course! Outcasts and outcasts always find love in each other. How romantic." His taunting sarcasm stopped and his voice grew serious. "Give me the lock by tonight and we shall see if Utau will be saved."

No reply from Ikuto. Footsteps were heard and I quickly dashed in a nearby room to hide. The room was completely dark, with the exception of moonlight running through the one window the room contained.

I peeked out the door and saw Ikuto's figure emerge from the door and walking away. I stayed put until I saw the other man come out too. He started walking towards the room which I was hiding in and was close enough for me to hear his breathing, but seemed to think otherwise and stopped. He turned.

I started sighing in relief and stiffened when I heard his voice.

"Little princess, do not think I left that door open on accident. I knew you were following us. Now that you have heard Ikuto's story, I hope you still think he's a _fantastic_ man." He laughed coldly and kicked my door shut.

_Click._

Horrified at the unmistakable sound, I scrambled to the door, pulling and twisting on the doorknob. What luck. The one room I chose had to be a room where it could be locked and unlocked only on the _outside_.

I was furious with myself for believing in Ikuto, believing he cared for me, that he had a heart…that I loved him. I banged on the door for minutes, but knew it was futile. After all, everyone was at the dance, including Father and Mother. I had to convince them to spare Ikuto's sister, whoever she may be.

Then again, why should I? Ikuto must be rummaging through my personal belongings, searching my Humpty Lock. I growled and cursed, a very un-lady like manner. At the moment, I didn't care. My heart had been played with, tampered with, and finally, betrayed.

Betrayal didn't hurt. It ached.

-

The next thing I knew, I was being roughly handled. A piece of cloth was immediately placed around my mouth and my screams were muffled considerably. My arms were being twisted behind my back and, from the feel of it, my hands were bound together rope. I was on my knees and I was sure that my dress was becoming soiled. Amusement struck me for moment...I was never one to care about my outerwear.

I looked around. Apparently morning had not yet arrived; the room was still dark and the moon was still shining.

"And the princess wakes," I hear a familiar voice sneering from the corner of the room.

I glared at his silhouetted figure, surprised that the hate within my eyes did not send him staggering backwards. Then again, if I couldn't see him how could he see my eyes?

I started making noises through the cloth on my mouth. It was in vain.

"Just a moment,_ princess_, the show will start shortly."

I started struggling when a smooth blade was placed on the back of my neck. Goosebumps rose from the coldness of the blade and…fear.

"Move and…" he paused, "We will kill you." _We? Who was we?_

The royal pride within my blood decided for me that I would rather die than listen to him and I started to shift. The blade was painfully pressed into my neck and soon, I could feel blood trickling down my neck.

I heard footsteps and raised my head, wincing as the blade was carved into me more. Hope filled within me…

"I have it."…and died immediately.

"Well done, Ikuto. You brought me the lock. I'm glad you overcame your feelings for that girl."

Ikuto didn't reply.

"Stay, stay. I have a surprise for you," Gozen said.

"You," he seemed to look in my direction, "Let her go."

I could practically feel Ikuto's confusion, but he stayed silent.

The cool blade was removed from my neck and I could feel my eyes filling with tears. I don't believe I have ever been so afraid in my life. The two men left.

The room was suddenly filled with light as an orb was placed within our room. I saw Ikuto's eyes widen with surprise.

He quickly came over to me and took the cloth off my mouth. As he started reaching down to untie me, I jerked away from him.

"Don't bother," I snapped.

"Amu," he started saying.

"No," I said back harshly, "Don't. Bother."

He opened his mouth, but I cut him, "I know what you did, what you're doing..." I ignored his alarmed look.

His alarmed look subsided as he crouched down to unbind me. This time I, unwillingly, let him…there would be no other way to be freed. I felt him become rigid and I knew he had seen the drying blood on my neck. "I want to help you," he murmured, as he untied me.

As soon as the ropes gave way, I scooted away from him, laughing bitterly, "That's amusing, coming from a man who was only engaged to me to _trick me_."

"Amu," he said softly again.

"Stop!" I yelled, covering my ears. I did not want to hear my name coming from his lips because I knew, no matter how hurt it felt, how sad it fet, how _betrayed_ it felt, my heart would still react to his voice and his presence.

"Just stop! You_ lied_ to me! All you wanted was the Humpty Lock and now you say you want to _help _me? How ridiculous! I-I can't believe I," I stopped. No reason for revealing my feelings, now is there? At the same time, I could feel my voice reaching a point of hystericallity, a state 'cool and spicy' Amu would _never _be in. I didn't even care of what he thought; I had become delusional with the pain and treachery I felt.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to wrench away at once. "Don't touch me," I said, coldly and quietly this time, "Get. Out. Of my…life." Without thinking about it, my voice softened at the last three words.

I could feel tears falling out of my eyes. I chuckled angrily at myself. Ever since Ikuto came into my life, I've had water drop from my eyes more than I have ever remembered.

I looked up at the sound of more footsteps. Guards were standing around the door and quickly two of them forced Ikuto up and held his shoulders.

"Amu," he tried again. I heard the pain in his voice; I could almost feel it. I knew if I looked up into his eyes, I wouldn't be able to tear myself away.

"_Get out_!" I shrieked, tears still plummeting. The guards led him away.

"Amu!" I saw my mother and father running towards me, worried faces.

"He…" I started faintly.

I finally composed myself, "I'm going to bed." I started walking off, but paused when I thought of something, "A girl by the name of Utau is innocent. Don't you dare execute her. _Understand_?" I unintentionally glared at my parents who immediately nodded. I smirked half-heartedly. Ever since I proved my parents wrong on two accounts of the innocent and guilty, they believe every word I say about our prisoners.

"What happened between you and Ikuto?" My father found the courage to ask.

"Engagement is off," I replied shortly, walking out of the room, away from my feelings, and leaving behind my heart.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN: Chapter done.

Muahaha, I'm sure none of you were expecting that now were you??

Hm...I just thought of something and I guess I'll just throw it out there for you guys.

'I don't care a crap if you guys want to hurt me or whatever cause of this chapter...because I know the ending for my story and I'm VERY happy with it.' (Hint: I like happy endings.)

Yupp, thats my thought. xD

Review and give me _your_ thought(s)!


	9. IX

**No More Tears**

**--**

A year has passed and, I must admit, though I have fared well, I have had my better days. Every now and then, my thoughts would stray to a blue-haired man, but every time it does, my heart constricts and I think no more.

After the day I called off the engagement, I learned that Ikuto left with, I have to confess that I was glad when I heard this, his sister, who was alive. I haven't heard from or of them since. Not that I mind.

Although I returned to my usual façade of 'cool and spicy', my friends and family seemed to have noticed in a difference in me. They've all tried to help, but I end up pushing them further away.

"_What's wrong, desu?"_

"_Nothing at all, Su,"_

"_You seem upset."_

"_I'm not, Ran."_

"_Meow."_

"_Miki, don't mind me. I'm really happy that Yoru stayed."_

"_Honey, if you ever need to talk someone, Papa and I are here."_

"_Thank you, Mother."_

The tiresome auction of Princess Amu had once again started when Seiyo Kingdom heard that I was no longer getting married.

Suitors once again lined up in front of the palace. I refused to see any of them.

I feigned illness, pretended I had injuries in multiple areas, faked I obtained a deadly fungus (many suitors had a face of disgust and made an excuse as to why they couldn't court me anymore), and many other sorts of acts.

I suppose I was afraid of meeting another suitor, who, possibly, could catch my eye and have my heart stomped on…_again_.

"Ammuuu!" I heard someone sing my name. Or some_two_.

I grinned. Su and Ran were definitely soul sisters.

"Why are you staring out the window again?" Ran asked.

"No reason, really," I replied. We were in the sitting room, stretching our toes towards the fireplace. Though spring was slowly turning into summer, a nice fire was always nice to have around.

"_I'm interested in __**you**__."_

I shook my head, hard. How many times had that one sentence haunted me? More than I could possibly handle. His face would pop up in my head whenever I was alone, eyes soft and murmuring, "Amu". I would then slap myself mentally and the cycle would continue.

"_He did it to save his sister!" _My heart would scream at me.

"_He could have told me!"_ An irrational part of my illogical brain would yell back.

I really did wish Ikuto had confessed to me, I would surely help him. But, alas, he fell into the hole he dug and I stood on the edge, peering down with a bitter heart.

There were times when thunder would roll and lightning would flash, when I would think of him and his comforting arms.

"_It will be over soon." _I would mutter to myself, repeating the words he said.

Something smacked me on the back of my head and I looked up. Ran was standing over me, pink visor ready to hit me again.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" Her voice softened.

I felt my cheeks flushing and heart aching, "Of course not."

"You loved him, desu," Su murmured.

I had no reply, no defense.

Suddenly, horns sounded and I jumped up.

_Finally!_

It was the day my younger sister, Ami, finally returned home. She was on a 2 year trip around the world, learning the ways of other people. I had missed her.

I walked to the entrance, watching her carriage pull up. She jumped out, ignoring the outstretched hand of the coachman and bounded towards me, catching me in an unexpected hug.

"Amu!" She screeched happily.

"Welcome back, Ami," I smiled.

I stepped away from her and laughed, "You dyed your hair!"

Ami's hair was now a deep color of maroon and it was flopping around her eyes as she nodded eagerly.

"And what's this I hear about your engagement with a handsome man?" She winked and stopped immediately. She must have seen the flash of pain that crossed my face.

"I-I'm sorry," she hung her head.

I good-naturally slapped her arm, "Don't be silly. None of this is your fault. No need to apologize. Let's head in for some tea and rest." I started walking back into the palace and turned around to see my sister standing very still.

"Oh dear," she said in a way that frightened me.

"What's wrong?"

"You're starting to sound like a real Queen!" She wailed.

I almost laughed again. Instead, I raised an eyebrow with amusement, "I suppose that's a bad thing?"

She grinned as she walked to catch up with me, "Yes, indeed it is."

"Now, what was that? Sounded like 'Queen talk' to me."

Ami swatted at me and, this time, I did laugh.

"Alright, you look as if you're about to explode. Tell me all about your trip."

That signaled Ami to launch into her long story. I smiled. It was good to have Ami back again.

--

"Ami, dear!" My mother smoldered Ami in an enthusiastic hug, which was returned just as enthusiastically.

"Child!" My father boomed, patting Ami on the back.

As the three started chattering, I quietly left the room, not wanting to appear uninterested, which was particularly true, since I had already heard all of Ami's narrative.

I walked back to the sitting room, not really expecting Ran or Su to still be there, but I was certainly not expecting a messy bunch of blue hair paired with a cerulean set of eyes.

"Amu."

I felt the soles of my feet become roots, causing my body to become unmovable. The feeling of shock had passed and my heart had unintentionally started jumping.

His hands started reaching out, but, it seemed, he forced them back down.

"Amu?" Already, my name upon his lips irritated me. I grabbed the nearest item I could lay my hands on and threw it at him. Turns out, I had thrown a pot of flowers. Soil, leaves, and petals flew everywhere.

Ran and Su came back and looked at me in shock.

I whirled upon them, "How did he get in here?"

They shook their heads.

"I have my ways," I could hear his smirk.

"I'm leaving," I said, ready to walk away. My body was urging me to go up to him and smack him and embrace him at the same time.

A warm hand enclosed on my wrist and I closed my eyes, heart already beating in an unholy way.

"Listen. I just need you to listen," he said softly.

Ran and Su had thoughtfully left and closed the door behind them. I guess I had no choice. I snatched my hand away and sat on the closest sofa. He remained standing. He wasn't looking at me anymore.

"I've made a mistake," he started.

I snorted loudly. He looked slightly amused.

I glared at him and he hastily continued. I smirked, this time I had won.

"Well…" this was the first time Ikuto couldn't find his words.

"I couldn't get your lock back. I'm sorry," he concluded.

_You're_ _sorry couldn't get the lock back_? I thought, in disbelief. Of all things to apologize for he chose the topic I least cared about.

"If you're not leaving, I will…," I decided, then muttered to myself…I can't believe I fell in love with you, such a paltry man.

As I turned the doorknob, I heard his voice ask huskily, "What was that?"

I felt myself turn white. Had I become so surprised with his visit that I was speaking my thoughts?

"Nothing," I replied, opening the door.

The door slammed shut and I was grabbed by the waist, turning so I was facing him. His arms did not loosen around me.

"Let go of me or I will call the guards," I threatened, avoiding his gaze.

Ikuto stared at me, as if trying to decide I was joking or not.

"You wouldn't do that," he concluded.

"Try me," I sneered, disregarding my throbbing heart.

"You still do, don't you?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"I can feel your heart pounding, Amu."

I pointedly ignored him, turning my head so I didn't have to look at him.

"I know you still do," he continued.

"What do you know?" I mocked, "Absolutely nothing and, _please_, do not pretend you do."

"You still love me," he completed, eyes still looking at me.

I felt myself stiffen and replied dryly, "Don't be foolish; of course I don't."

"I didn't come back here for to get in a disagreement with you… I came here to…" he paused, as if unsure to continue or not.

"I came back to say…" This was not the Ikuto I knew. This Ikuto was hesitant and unconfident, as if he was afraid to hurt me or embarrass me. I huffed.

"Carry on," I said dryly.

"I'm in love with you!"

I whirled my head so fast it became dizzy to look at him. That statement was quite unexpected. I was so close to laughing at the absurdity of it; surely he was kidding.

I scoffed. "Is that so? Prove it," I said carelessly.

Huge mistake.

He pushed me down on our white couch and slammed his hands down, hard on the couch, on both sides of my head.

"Amu," he whispered as his head closed up to mine. How many times have we been in this predicament? My poor heart was beating reflexively fast once again.

"No," I said back, turning my head away. This time, he caught my head between his hands, imprisoning it, and turned to my head to look at him. I saw his eyes gazing down at me and he was lowering his head.

Finally, after what felt as eternity would feel, his lips caught mine softly and I was his prisoner. Almost instinctively, my lips moved against his and I could feel my face pooling with blood. My heart was racing around the moon and, all too soon, the feeling was over.

He lifted his face, eyes searching mine…deeply and soulfully.

"You must have felt it," he murmured.

I couldn't look away and, pathetically, nodded.

He smirked, destroying the moment.

I pushed him off and said coldly, "Get out of here."

His disbelieving face was nearly enough to cure my confusion and frustration. Instead of arguing like I thought he would, he simply got off the couch and left.

I stared after him, wanting to shout at him to disappear off the face of the Earth, but also to scream after him…not to leave me again.

---

A few days passed by and I was sure my head would explode if I didn't see him again and get things straight. Not, that I would ever admit that, of course.

As I was sitting in Miki's drawing room, fascinating over her little creations, a beautiful pale, blonde girl, around the age of I, walked in.

She sat down right next to me, staring straight ahead.

"You're not too impressive," she commented, with a blank face.

"Excuse me?" I asked, a bit stunned. I have never met this girl in my life.

She sighed, as if exasperated with me already, "You're her?" She turned towards me, large violet eyes questioning.

"Er…" was my clever answer.

"I can't believe it," she muttered to herself, her eyes looking down…as if in deep thought.

"What?" I decided to skip the whole politeness with a stranger ritual. I wanted to know who this girl was and why she was talking in cryptic ways.

"You're the girl brother Ikuto fell in love with!" She practically wept, "I thought you would be more special! I thought you would be the loveliest being on this planet. I was wrong on both cases," she continued, composing herself.

I felt dazed, "Brother Ikuto…You're Utau!"

She looked sternly at me, "Of course I am, and you're Princess Amu, the one who saved my life and I suppose I should thank you…"

I didn't answer as she continued, "You're also the same one brother's been muttering about all month." She tugged at one of her pigtails.

"I…er, what?" I blushed at how ill-bred I was sounding.

"He fell in love with you and wouldn't stop dreaming of you. I know this because during the night, he would murmur your name, but during the day, you were never mentioned."

I didn't what I should have been feeling.

"But, sadly," she sighed again, "You rejected him."

"He tricked me," I pointed out, coldly.

"Do you know why?" She turned her gaze towards me once more.

I did not answer. I had a slight idea, but had not grasped the whole concept.

"He was forced to by Easter Company. We were owned by them you see. They took us in when our mother died and father vanished. We were to serve them for a certain amount of time," she answered at my questioning look.

"I seemed to always be the cause of trouble. 'Get this and that or your sister dies', they always say. Ikuto had seduced many ladies before, to obtain what Easter Company desired, but he never fell for any of them. Except you," her gaze intensified and I felt like shrinking, but kept my chin high up. "I'm not sure what's so unique about you, but brother fell for you. Hard. I almost pity him," she looked at the ceiling, curled up and arms around her knees.

"He's a good person," she said, almost to herself, still gazing at the ceiling. She then stood up, dusted off her black dress, and headed out, without another word.

I was left to ponder in frustration. Yes, I knew Ikuto had a caring heart, but the question was…did he have a loyal one?

_Ikuto had seduced many ladies before…_

I smirked bitterly. I knew it.

_I'm in love with you!_

My smirk faded. What were Ikuto's intentions? Hadn't he completed his mission, already? I pounded Miki's bed (a dark blue pillow) in frustration.

"Amu, desu?" Su's head popped in through the door.

I lifted my head, embarrassed at being caught in one of my frustrated state, "Yes?"

"Um…"

"Just come out here," I heard Ran's voice.

I heaved a sigh and dragged myself out.

I stopped. Two times in one week? This was too much to handle.

"We were just talking to him…and he doesn't seem like too bad of a guy," Ran explained, shooting me a look. I knew she was telling me to give him another chance.

I simply rolled my eyes, telling her back that I was not convinced.

"Come with me," he said quietly, taking my hand and leading us to my room. I was so surprised that I did not protest.

When we entered my room, Ikuto walked onto the balcony and leaned against the railing, looking out at the sunset.

I simply waited and could not but help think how gorgeous he looked, bathed in the sun's dying rays and wind ruffling his hair.

"I meant it," he said, still looking out.

"I'm sorry I tricked you. Utau told me she would tell you the whole story and I'm assuming she did so."

Silence wrapped around us and I could tell he was looking for words.

"You changed me, Amu," he said finally as he turned around and stared straight at me. I looked away.

"I always found playing around with ladies was a great deal of fun. I enjoyed toying with their hearts…I thought I would die without anybody in my life, not even my sister. Being the charm that she is, I'm sure she would find the perfect gentleman for her. Not me, though. I was so sure that all my life, I would just amuse myself by breaking women's hearts…until I met you."

_My _heart missed a beat.

"When I first met you, I thought you would be an easy target, someone willing to do my biddings, as all others have. But, you resisted and as time went on, I found myself looking forward to teasing you, to see that fire in your eyes, the flush on your cheeks... The first time I saw you cry from those villager's insults, I felt my own heart tearing up. I always thought myself inept from emotions."

He laughed a little bitterly at himself and combed his hand through his hair.

"But, there I was… wanting those tears to leave your face. But, I still had a mission to complete…to take something that seemed very precious to you,_ away_ from you. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Then, _he_ came and I realized …despite how I was feeling about you, I had to finish my task. You looked so beautiful on the night of the dance. I wanted to capture you in my arms and never let go, but I knew all those feelings of trust and contentment would vanish immediately as soon as you discovered that I had deceived you.

"The look of betrayal on your face was a pierce in my heart. I wanted to kiss it away, but I was sure you would slap me. I would've let you, of course. This year I've been away from you, I didn't feel like myself. Whenever I saw something pink, I would be instantly reminded of you...It drove my crazy.

"I would have dreams where I saw your face, betrayed and torn. More than anything did I want to wrap my arms around you and comfort you, but whenever I reached out, you would disappear. I decided I had to come back and face your wrath… I had to tell you that I- Amu?" His eyes snapped towards me.

I was laughing and crying.

"You idiot!" I blubbered, "You idiot!"

"I'll take that as feelings reciprocated," he smirked.

Suddenly, his arms were around me, holding me tight and close. I never felt so safe in my life. His face was in my hair, murmuring my name over and over again.

I thought I would never have these feeling of stomach tightening and heart racing again. I wound my arms around his back and felt him holding me closer. I could hear his heart pounding in his chest; it was paralleling the same speed as mine. At the moment, I was more complete more than I have ever felt.

"Don't leave again," I murmured into his chest.

"You know I won't."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

One more chapter and this story is over! How sad. But the next chapter is bascially fun-filled fluff Amu and Ikuto missed out on.

Don't miss it!!


	10. X

The final chapter of **No More Tears** is_ finally_ up! An explaination as to why I gave such a late update is at the bottom, but for now enjoy!!

**No More Tears**

**---**

"Where are you doing?" I hissed out my window, glaring at a certain blue-haired man who currently had been chucking stones at my window.

"Come, love," he smirked as he held his arms wide open, as if expecting me to insanely jump out of my window and anticipate falling into his embrace.

I snorted, "Are you mad?"

"I want to hold you again," he simpered.

I felt myself turn red. The offer was very tempting, but as my parents knew about Ikuto's trickery, he was banned from contacting me. The last encounter was kept hidden from my parents and for good reason to.

"_A year…" my father mused, "A year…"_

_I looked up at him from the book in my lap, "Father…er…what are you talking about?"_

"_A year since that _**criminal**_ tore you apart!" His eyes grew inhumanely livid and seemed to almost growl._

"_I'm alright now!" I said back, "There's no need to be so angry. Besides, I've heard he's acceptable now. Perhaps we invite him back and-?"_

"_The minute he steps into my land, his head will be mine!" He slammed his hands down onto his desk with such force that a few papers went fluttering._

_I stared at him. My father has always been in full control of his feelings, especially when deciding such a fate for anyone._

"_Why are you acting as if he has committed murder?"_

_He grumbled incoherently for a few minutes, before finally calming down and looked up at me with eyes of…sympathy and pity. I glared. Why was his pitying me?_

"_Mother and I have seen the way you acted the past year. At first I thought it was because you have been tricked and you hate being tricked. Then Mama told me the reason…and I realized…"_

"_Realized what?" I demanded._

"_He broke your heart," he answered, with pity once again. _

"_I was fine!" I retorted, eyes flaming and feeling a slight twinge in my heart, "You mustn't make such accusations. Even if my heart was broken, I am alright now!" I quickly hushed myself, but the damage had been done._

_My father continued to gaze at me with pitiful eyes and I loathed it._

_Finally, as our gazing, glaring in my case, contest became tiresome, I sighed and asked, "What if he became a good person?"_

"_No," my father answered without hesitation, "He is not to come in contact with you again. Excuse me, Amu, but I have a few letters I must answer."_

_I recognized it as my signal to be excused._

"You'll be imprisoned again!" I hissed out my window.

"If it's the risk to capture lips within mine, it's the risk I'm willing to take," he answered.

My face heated up immensely. Since when did Ikuto tongue grow more insolent? I felt a sigh leave my body...How would I know? Ikuto had been gone for so long, after all.

"I'll keep throwing stones at your window," he added, picking up another rock as to prove his point.

I pushed down the urge to sigh and laugh at the same time. "Wait there," I murmured.

I shut the window and crept down the stairs, wincing at every little squeak it made. Finally, I made it downstairs and sprinted outside, terribly excited.

I spotted him in the garden and slowed down. As if hearing me, he turned, looking amused.

"Did you run all the way to meet me, Amu?" He asked, smirking softly.

I blushed, "No!"

"I feel quite honored that the princess of Seiyo Kingdom dashed out of her room at night to meet a delinquent such as myself."

"I did no such thing!" I tried defending myself, feeling heat creep into my cheeks.

He walked towards me, the moonlight shining perfectly onto his figure.

"Just admit you couldn't wait to see me again," he murmured walking closer.

I folded my arms and turned my face sideways. Under no circumstance, would Ikuto learn just how much I missed him in the month that he was gone.

"Amu?" He now stood so close to me, I could feel his body warmth radiating onto my body.

Minutes ticked by, until I couldn't stand the silence.

I glared up into his smirking eyes and growled, "Of course I missed you, you idiot."

He chuckled, "'Idiot?' Is that the name I have been given?" His face was so serene and very much lightened up then the last time I had saw him.

I couldn't help but let a smile creep onto my face.

Suddenly, without any warning, I was within his embrace. His arms were around me so tightly, I was afraid my lungs would stop working. I in turn clutched him back harder.

"Six months," he murmured, unintentionally blowing warm air into my ear, "Half a year I have been apart from you."

I said nothing in reply, but nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ikuto?" I said, after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Do you know the risks of being on Seiyo grounds? My father has threatened to behead you."

Ikuto leaned back, but still kept me in his arms, eyes in between shock and realization. Then he nodded, "I expected as such."

I was the one to be surprised, "You were?"

"I betrayed one of the king's daughters. I wasn't exactly anticipating to be welcomed with open arms," he looked down at my face, waiting for a reaction.

"My father is reasonable," I said back slowly, trying to think of a solution, "most of the time…"

Ikuto looked amused.

"Why don't I attempt to talk to him? Convince him that you're _not_ bad!"

Ikuto let go of me and ruffled my hair, chuckling once more, "Such childish thoughts. If that shall convince your father to let me wed you, I'll be more than glad."

I stiffened, "Wed?"

Ikuto looked at me with bold eyes, "Amu, you must understand that even though you have managed to avoid marriage, it will catch up to you. I do not want to see you as another's wife, except my own."

I nodded. Certainly I wanted to marry the man that I loved, but my parents would never see to that nor would they present me their blessings.

Seeing that I had not replied, Ikuto hastily added, "Of course I would never force you to…the choice is all up to you…After all, I did betray you…" his voice was laced with doubtfulness and was very hesitant.

I looked at him with a laughing eye, "Idiot…" I began; watching his eyes start to look amused themselves, "Why in the world wouldn't I want to marry the man that I love?"

I saw Ikuto become rigid, but immediately relaxed.

"What did you say?" He asked huskily.

I blushed, "Er, I want to marry you." I blushed again at the boldness of the statement.

"Who do you want to marry?" He continued, triggering more flushes from me.

"You," I stated, very much so beating around the bush.

"Who am I?"

"I-Ikuto," I stuttered, his intense gaze was affecting me.

"What about Ikuto?"

I couldn't answer. He waited. I knew what he wanted to hear, but I wasn't sure if could bear to say it directly.

I saw his apprehensive face start to close off and my brain shut down, while my heart began to speak.

"I-I love you."

I could feel my cheek burning at my out-spoken feelings, but my heart wasn't done talking.

"I love you, Ikuto. So much, it hurts. When you had betrayed me, I felt torn and very angry. It was as if the sun had been wiped out from my laugh. I didn't know if I could ever trust you, again. But, I was haunted by your smirk, your teasing...oh, I missed them so."

My heart stopped and my brain turned on again.

I gasped and covered my face, turning away from Ikuto, who stood there in stunned silence.

"Amu?" He asked after he seemingly recovered.

I couldn't bear to face him and started running off, but, as history repeats itself, he caught my arm and demanded an explanation.

Still turned away from him, I muttered into my hands, "I had just revealed my darkest and most scandalous feelings. I feel very ashamed."

Ikuto must have stepped around me, for he took my hands into one of his and lifted my chin to look me in the eyes.

"Amu, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I, for one, am extremely happy and glad to know that you love me so much. You will have my trust, I swear. In fact, why don't have a meeting with your father soon?"

Embarrassment turned to horror, "No, Ikuto. I will talk to my father first. I could not bear for you to die. Besides I have a few questions myself."

"Alright." Ikuto's eyes were guarded.

"Who told you the story of the Humpty Lock?" I was still quite curious.

He looked down at me, "Gozen. He later told me, as he was celebrating his victory in gaining the lock, that all was false. He had concocted a tale."

I stared.

"I remember how you said you wanted to help," he grinned, "It sounded so sincere, but so child-like."

I felt my head hanging in embarrassment.

He laughed and stroked my cheek. I believe my cheek had turned red at his touch.

"What has Easter been doing for the past year and a half?" I was back to business.

"I don't know."

I sighed, "Alright, then...What did Easter want with the Humpty Lock?"

Ikuto smirked, "I don't know."

I nearly cried in frustration.

"What do you know?" I asked.

He smirked again, "I know Easter won't get what they're looking for."

A dumbfounded look was his reply.

He reached behind his back and his hand reappeared with a key. It matched my lock!

I stared at it, "Where did you get that?"

"Passed down...Easter never could find the key...What else do you think they were doing this whole year?"

"But you said you didn't-"

Suddenly, a loud, ringing sound pierced the air. I started. It was the reminder for a servant to feed the animals.

"I must leave," I said, pulling my hands out from Ikuto.

"Talk to your father," he demanded, taking my hands again.

"I will," I promised and locked gazes with him, promising with my soul.

--

"Why have you called on us?" My father demanded, eyeing Ikuto suspiciously still.

"Sir," he said, calmly, "Please. I have already proven to you my loyalty no longer lies within Easter."

I sat between my mother and father across from Ikuto, who, despite his great concealing skills, looked incredibly uncomfortable.

--

_After much pleading and convincing points, I finally succeeded in a meeting between my father and Ikuto. As I was late from my lesson of mind-whirling arithmetic, I ran into the room to catch the rest of the conversation._

"_You say you betrayed my daughter, yet you love her?" My father examined him._

"_Yes, I do." Ikuto replied, looking right back into my father's eyes._

"_You say you broke my daughter's heart, but you want her back?" His interrogation continued._

"_Does she want you back?" He asked, before a reply could be made._

_Ikuto's mouth opened, "Why of-," and then closed it. He lowered his head a little, "That, sir, I cannot answer."_

_I ran into the room and rushed towards Ikuto, taking his hand, "Of course I do, idiot." _

_He let his lips into a smile that I have never seen before, a smile that melted my heart before it had the chance to beat._

_My father looked extremely surprised, but my mother merely let a little, understanding smile slip to cover up her shocked eyes. Never have I shown so much emotion or acted as such, especially in front of my parents. _

"_I can't have your word just by mouth, Ikuto," he said sternly, "I must have proof."_

_Ikuto looked stunned for a second, "May I show you in a more…private manner?"_

_My father's face turned to that of shock and rage, "No! What you are to show will be done here and now!"_

_Ikuto stayed still for a moments, then slowly took his hands away from mine and started unbuttoning his shirt._

_I looked away, for it was very improper for a man to undress in presence of a lady. I suppose Ikuto, as he was not royalty, did not know that. _

_Living with him for 18, now, years I could hear my father's stunned silence. Curiosity tangled me and, before I knew it, I had turned around and gasped with silent sorrow._

_Ikuto had black mark on his chest that looked strangely as if it had been burnt on. The symbol was one I had never seen before. A thick, waning moon (almost a complete circle) was lying on its back with a bold circle in the middle. Around the symbol were bruises I was sure would never fully heal. _

_Sensing the questions, Ikuto started to explain._

"_After, Easter had realized I had…stopped my mission because of your daughter," he was speaking directly to my father, "they kept a sharper eye on me than ever. Never could I be alone; even my sister could tell when we were being followed._

"_Finally, I decided to pay Easter a visit and demand my release. After all, the time we owed was up. Eleven years is a long time, especially when you're alone to perform tasks that would make a knight quiver._

"_At first, Easter refused. I argued that my sister and I were only in their debt until she was fifteen and I was a year from my twenties."_

"_You don't appear to be nineteen," my father interrupted suspiciously._

_Ikuto looked amused, "That is because of my incredible maturity, sir. Appearance ages with experience and I have seen much._

_He continued, on a more serious tone, "Easter had once told me I was the youngest worker ever and I had exceeded their expectations. I suppose that was the only reason they've kept me alive for so long. But, when I declared I would no longer work for them, they were furious. By using the method of how I became bounded to them, they said if I were completely sure, then my tattoo of the waning moon would have to be removed._

"_I, of course, was more than glad. I should have known better. Easter is full of trickery and deception. Instead of removing the tattoo, they added a circle in the middle, marking me as a traitor. As a traitor, I can guess they will be hunting me down. _

"_But, I do swear to you, with this mark as a mark for my love for your daughter and that I do indeed to never help Easter again."_

_I felt my heart fly towards Ikuto, appreciating everything he had done._

_My father, face very thoughtful, nodded and declared rather abruptly, "You may leave."_

_I felt my jaw drop as Ikuto politely bowed and exited the door._

--

My father's eyes glared down upon Ikuto who appeared not have been affected. He nodded, in indication that Ikuto may proceed.

"I would like to ask your daughter's hand in marriage and save her from the everlasting suitors," he glanced towards me at the latter, eyes twinkling, and I grinned.

My father's face darkened and I watched him anxiously.

"Ikuto," he began darkly, but being Ikuto, he interrupted, "Sir, I have put much thought into this. I know as I am not royalty, I am not permitted to have your daughter as a wife, but I can offer her love and loyalty beyond imagination." I believe my face had turned pink at the latter line.

"You have deceived the royal blood-line…" my father continued as Ikuto finished.

Ikuto bowed his head humbly. I was once again shocked beyond belief…Ikuto…humble?

"…and, as a consequence, you must be punished."

"Father!" I cried, but he put a hand up to stop me.

He cleared his throat, "As a father, it would my pleasure to pardon you for betraying the royal family. Unfortunately, as a king, it is my duty to follow our protocol."

_No!_ I knew the result of betrayal of the royal family. One simple word: Death.

I knew the reason of why Ikuto committed the treachery he was about to be punished for. My father didn't.

"Father!" I tried again, "Do you know why Ikuto has mislead me, at first?"

He simply raised an eyebrow.

"It was because-"

"It was my mission," Ikuto interrupted smoothly.

I wildly turned around to look at him, eyes begging for the truth to be revealed and questioning as to why he didn't let me tell it.

"It was…your mission," my father repeated, "That itself cannot justify your actions."

"No one got hurt, though," I commented.

"No one?" He turned towards me, "I recall a certain pink-haired girl moping around for a year because someone had broken her heart."

I felt my cheeks turn red, "I was_ not_ moping."

My eyes darted to Ikuto, who had a half-smirk on and I could immediately tell what he was thinking…You _really_ missed me.

I narrowed my eyes…I did and you know it.

I felt my heart sigh and realized that without Ikuto, I felt useless. Whenever he was around, I felt complete…as if the world could fall, but I would still be standing. I honestly could not imagine a day without his aggravating smirk, his teasing voice, or his warm and loving hugs.

"I disown my position as royalty," I declared, the moment I could find words.

Ikuto's eyes flew to me, stunned. My father also immediately looked at me, as if I had lost all sanity.

"You may not resign your position. It is not possible. You're royalty by blood and royalty you'll be," my mother finally spoke up. I had almost forgotten she was there.

I turned towards her, "If Ikuto must be punished for tricking royalty, then why not I become a peasant."

"Absolutely not," my mother replied firmly, smoothing her lavender dress out.

"Why," I demanded, "Ami can take my place."

"Simple reasons, Amu," my mother spoke with fire in her voice, the way when she was absolute about something, "You know Ami is not ready to take position of Queen and she never will be, for it is too late to teach her all that you have learned. Yes," she continued, as if sensing my interruption, "She has been well educated, but not well enough to help rule Seiyo Kingdom. Without you, Amu," her voice softened, "this Kingdom might fall."

I stared. Wasn't my mother rather being a bit over-dramatic?

"What your mother says is true," my father said, walking over to my mother and putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and gave a gratified smile. "You never know what the next day will bring. 'The future comes one day at a time.' He quoted, looking at me.

"But-" I could not find an arguing statement.

"Amu," I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Ikuto's eyes conflicted with emotions. He stared into mine, until I forgot the simple task of breathing. He seemed to smirk half-heartedly and I blushed. He flashed me a grin that I took as a sign he knew he affected me greatly.

He bowed to my parents, "Your Honors, if I may, I would like a moment of your time…in private," he glanced at me.

I stared, surprised. What was he planning?

I watched my parent; they were deep in thought and nodded, signaling me to leave the room, which I did, but not happily.

---

"_Amu-chan_," he breathed into my neck. I felt a shiver travel up my spine and my senses grew more acute of every little detail.

"H-how did you get in my room?" I managed to stutter out. Just his mere breath on my neck sent my head into oblivion.

"You still underestimate me, Amu?" His voice was a mocking of sadness, "You know I have my ways," he continued slyly.

"How did I not hear you…?" I mused out loud, still holding the novel I had been reading before I noticed his presence.

He chuckled, "You always seem to fail to notice little things."

He now sat next to me, an arm tightly around my waist and ignoring my slight blush.

He pulled me closer and murmured into my hair, "I have something to show you."

I glared at him, for I knew he could sense I was bursting with question. He gave me a look back, matching my defiance and telling me no was definitely not a answer, "Alright," I said back, clutching my bed to prevent myself from either suddenly grabbing him and attacking his lips or punching him, I could not decide.

"Come with me," he held out his hand and, even though I had agree, I still took it a little hesitantly.

He looked amused, "Didn't your father reserve judgment for me?"

I nodded, "That is true."

"Then we have nothing to fear."

I sighed. The honest truth was that I feared what my traitor heart might spill. After all, a full moon and a walk with the man that I love ought to bring up embarrassing confessions. It has happened once already and without the atmosphere.

---

"You may open your eyes now," he muttered into my ears. My vision continued to stay black.

"Amu?"

I growled. "Ikuto! It's _your _hands that are blocking my sight!" As soon as we exited the palace, Ikuto grabbed my waist and locked me in place with one arm around my waist and a hand before my eyes to deprive me of any vision.

He chuckled, "It appears that it is."

"Well…" Nothing happened, "Let go!"

"Let go?" He murmured, tightening his grip on my waist, "You might disappear." He dipped his face into my hair and pulled me closer.

"I won't," I whispered, "Now release me!"

He chuckled again, "What a temper, _Amu-chan_."

"I'm not a little child anymore, therefore I ask for you to restraint from calling me Amu-chan." I felt quite lady-like speaking in such a way.

"I know you're not a child anymore," he smirked as he let go of my waist and slid his hand up and down my side, teasingly.

I felt a shiver run through me. I cursed out-loud and I would bet any amount of embryos Ikuto was smirking.

"Alright, then as a lady, I ask of you to remove your hand."

"As you wish, m'lady."

I gasped. Staring back at me was a ring made of flowers beautifully in bloom. They danced in the wind and their aroma filled the night with beauty. The moonlight only added to the grace and elegance only flowers could bring. In the middle was a simple wooden table set with two matching chairs. Upon the table was one single lit candle and, I could feel my jaw drop with disbelief, the biggest cake I have ever seen in my life.

I turned towards Ikuto, gaping. "Wh-wh- How did you come across this cake?"

The cake looked about two feet diameter-wise. The two layers dripped with mouth-watering pink frosting and on the very top, there were the words, written in magnificent cursive, were the words 'Happy Birthday, Amu'.

"Su was quite willing to create a little surprise for you," he answered, smirking at my expression, "Careful, I think drool's spilling from your mouth."

I glared at him, "Watch it."

"Is that the thanks I get for preparing all of this?"

I chuckled, his sulky face was quite a sight.

"Alright, alright. Thank you, Ikuto," I even threw in a little curtsy.

"Shall we, then?" He bowed and gestured to the cake.

"Very gentleman-like," I complimented as I took his outstretched hand. He gave a grin back.

I have to admit that I ate in a manner my mother would harshly scold me for, stuffing my mouth with the cake and having the frosting delightfully sliding down my chin, until I could swear my light green frock would pop. At least there was no detriment to the frock.

Suddenly remembering Ikuto, I looked across the table and found him watching me with an _extremely _amused look upon his face.

I could feel my cheeks burning and I was sure my blood would start to evaporate from embarrassment, but instead, I wiped my face with a napkin and glared, "If you have an issue with the way I eat, then I dearly apologize."

He chuckled, causing my blood to evaporate faster. I expected him to rebound a witty remark of some sort, but he surprised me once again.

"You don't have to act in such a way, Amu," he murmured huskily.

"What do you mean?" I feigned ignorance.

"I've already seen every side of you," he continued, "I already know who you are. You are not the cold girl everyone labels as 'cool and spicy'."

I glared at him, afraid he really had seen me...inside and out, "You don't know who I am."

He grinned, "I've seen every side of you, Amu."

That was true. He had seen me shivering in my bed, afraid of the dark, crying because a few peasants threw insults at me, and glowing with anger... No one had seen 'cool and spicy' Princess Amu act as such... It was true...he has seen every side of me.

I could feel my shame growing, "Everyone still sees me as the 'cool and spicy' Princess Amu who grew even stronger since she was tricked."

Ikuto looked a little surprised, "The whole kingdom knows of that?"

I shrugged a little, "I'm not quite sure. I suppose Father stopped the news from spreading, so it's safe to assume no one outside of the palace knows."

He stayed quiet for a moment, before he abruptly stood up, came around the table, and took the hand resting in my lap, leading me a little way from the table.

"Ikuto!" I laughed, able to guess what would happen.

"Dance?" He asked, bowing and holding a hand out.

"But there is no music," I remarked back, nevertheless taking his hand.

His eyes twinkled as he whirled me in a circle, watching me laugh. He whirled me back into his arms and rested his chin upon my head.

A sudden flashback of the night my life had ridden on a bumpy horse ride suddenly filled my mind. At the time, my heart was struggling with itself, but now…now it felt more content than ever. I could feel myself melting into Ikuto and clinging to him as I never have before.

Ikuto tightened his grip and lowered his head.

"Happy Late Birthday, Amu," he muttered into my ear, causing goose bumps to rise on my neck.

I looked and simply smiled at him, showing my extreme gratitude through my beam. He looked down at me, eyes so full of love I could feel my heart exploding.

"Ikuto," I whispered, turning around and placing a hand on his cheek, as we kept dancing slightly, though it was more of a side to side motion from the left to right foot, in the moonlight and fire from the candle.

He looked at me with concern now.

"Thank you," I said softly, tracing his face with my fingers. I made my way around his gorgeous eyes of depth that I could now fill with love, his finely chiseled nose, and finally his lush lips.

In a less than a blink of an eye, he had crushed me against him and my brain was muddled with his scent.

"Amu…" he said, almost with a longing.

I looked up and saw battling emotions in his eyes, which brought up a question that I had nearly forgotten, "What was it that had to be discussed so privately?"

Ikuto sensed my irritation and gently kissed my forehead. The area his lips touched burned.

"Well?" I asked, a little impatiently. This was obviously a huge matter; otherwise Ikuto wouldn't look so torn.

"Amu," he murmured my name again, regarding me with a huge war within his gaze.

"I withdrew my proposal."

My heart stopped and I could feel my feet growing cold.

"Wh-what?"

He watched me as he explained, "Seiyo Kingdom needs a leader, a Queen whom knows what she's handling, how to handle the situation. By disowning your position as royalty, you are stabbing your parents' hopes and dreams for your future."

I was shocked. Here, the man who had tricked me and admitted his love for me, was ruining the only chance we had to be together…only for my _parents_? "They have no hopes or dreams," I said back, quite childishly, breaking free from Ikuto's grasp.

"They wouldn't let you marry me," Ikuto continued, pain clearly in his eyes, "They already made that quite obvious.

"This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. "There has to be a way!"

"Have no fear," he said back in a bass voice, trying to provoke a bit humor in the situation, "I will make a living and, when time is right, I shall come back for you." He said it so sincerely, I could not but help myself from giving him an extra hard hug. He, in turn, latched his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him.

I leaned forward, so our foreheads were touching, "Promise?"

"Do you still doubt me?"

I touched my temple, pretending to think, "Hm…"

"Maybe this will convince you otherwise," Ikuto muttered, his eyes gazing deeply into mine.

I froze, as his beautiful face inched closer to mine.

"I will not continue if you tell me to stop," he whispered, his breath lingering on my face.

"I…" I could not bring myself to say so. No one could see us, we were alone…I didn't know how long it would be until I saw him again.

"Ikuto," I sighed before his lips pressed onto mine with a longing only the two of us could ever understand. I could feel his desire in his kiss and I'm sure he could feel mine too. He pressed me to him so hard, I could feel my air supply waning, but I was not complaining. I was clutching him just as hard, boldly molding myself to him. I could feel a groan of appreciation.

Finally, after turmoil and distress, we have come to peace only to be torn apart by exterior forces neither of us could even attempt to defeat. I knew I could never completely and fully hate my parents, for they have brought me up too well, but I knew for certain I would feel some sort of resentment towards them…

Barely noticing, I felt drops of water sliding towards my chin and falling down, splattering the Earth with tears. One by one, they combined and soon, a tiny puddle formed underneath us.

Ikuto leaned back and watched me carefully.

"No more tears!" I yelled at the sky.

Ikuto grinned and leaned forward, gently brushing a tear off with his tongue and sending yet another shiver down my back, murmuring, "Only when I'm not there to kiss them off."

**_End_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Explaination:

I had originally typed up a ginormous last chapter filled with the fluff I promised you readers and I thought 'Wow, this is a great ending to the story. Ikuto and Amu are married, everyone's happy, life is good, end of story." But...(I know, there always is a but, sucks doesnt it?) as I was reading the chapter, I kept thinking...something is missing...but what? Then I realized, if Ikuto had betrayed Amum who is part of the royal blood-line (meaning, he ultimately has betrayed the royal family) then how the hell does Amu's parents let him suddenly marry her?! In a happy world, it makes sense, but realistically, that just could not happen. Think about it: Your daughter has been betrayed, then a second later that same man who betrayed her is your son-in-law!! So, I decided to retype the whole entire chapter, but I could not think of how to end it in one chapter. I planned for this story to have 10 chapters and I wanted it to stay that way. In the end, I decided a sequel will have to do. So a sequel there shall be. I hope you stay tuned to read it!

Thank you so much for sticking with No More Tears. I hope you enjoyed it and (like I've said) I **love **happy endings.


	11. Sequel now out

**The sequel for No More Tears is now under my stories list :)**

**I hope you enjoy it! **


End file.
